Rouge Carmin
by Miriallia10
Summary: Je n'aurais pas dû laisser mes sentiments dériver ainsi. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser les choses déraper ainsi. Il y avait tellement de choses que je n'aurais pas dû faire. Et alors que les crocs du vampire allaient se planter dans ma carotide, je n'arrivais pas à regretter mes décisions. Alors même que la vie me quittait.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, je viens vers vous avec un Jasper/Bella.**

 **Je suis à la recherche d'une bêta pour cette fiction, donc excusez les quelques fautes qui traînent. J'espère que ce début vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1 :

La voiture roulait à une vitesse ahurissante, si bien que je m'accrochais désespérément à la poignée de la portière. Ce vampire était complètement timbré. Dans ma tête des images de tonneaux et d'accidents se succédaient. Evidemment, j'étais la seule à mourir dans l'ensemble de ces scénarios, l'être à mes côtés étant quasiment invincible, il s'en sortirait sans le moindre dommage. Il avait vraisemblablement oublié que la fragile humaine que j'étais pouvait passer de vie à trépas en quelques instants. Je me sentais vaguement nauséeuse et priais pour ne pas vomir sur les sièges en cuir beige.

Autour de nous, le même paysage désertique défilait depuis ce qui me semblait être des heures. Et je bénissais le climatiseur de la voiture de sport que nous avions volée et ses vitres teintées. Nous avions beau n'être que fin mars, la température extérieure était intenable. Je fixais mon attention sur la route, faisant mon possible pour ne pas laisser mes pensées dériver sur les événements des derniers jours.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps, malheureusement. L'inquiétude ne me quittait pas, pas plus que la boule que j'avais à l'estomac. Une vague de calme me frappa et je me tournai instinctivement vers le jeune homme à mes côtés. Il utilisait son don sur moi et je ne savais pas si je devais lui en être reconnaissante ou bien être énervée qu'il manipule mes émotions de cette manière. Il ne me regardait pas, gardant ses yeux posés sur la route, bien qu'il n'en ait pas réellement besoin pour conduire.

Je détaillai son profil. Comme tous les membres de la famille Cullen, il était magnifique. Sa peau blanche était parfaitement lisse et ses cheveux couleur miel semblaient soyeux à l'excès. Son visage aux traits fin aurait fait pâlir d'envie un ange et ses yeux avaient une teinte dorée captivante.

« Pourrait-on s'arrêter à la prochaine station-service ? J'aurais besoin d'un moment d'humanité, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, demandai-je finalement. Et je commence à avoir faim aussi. »

Cela faisait près de six heures que nous roulions sans discontinu et ma vessie était sur le point d'exploser. Je n'avais pas osé faire cette demande avant, mais l'inconfort était trop important à présent.

« Bien sûr, Bella. Je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de t'occuper d'humains, ce n'est pas ta faute si tu te retrouves bloqué avec moi. »

Jasper tourna brièvement la tête vers moi, cherchant à dire quelque chose. Finalement, il se ravisa et reporta son attention sur la route. Après tout, j'avais raison, cette situation n'avait rien de facile pour lui. Nous n'avions jamais été proches, je ne pouvais même pas dire que nous étions amis. Edward avait fait son possible pour me tenir éloignée de Jasper, apparemment, il avait du mal à se contrôler et mon petit-ami refusait de prendre le moindre risque. Et de son côté il n'avait rien fait pour se rapprocher. Pour couronner le tout, je savais qu'il lui était difficile de demeurer près de moi dans un endroit si confiné.

Nous roulâmes encore une dizaine de minutes avant que Jasper ne se gare devant un restaurant de bord de route. C'était un bon vieux fast-food, et j'imaginais sans mal la nourriture pas très saine qu'ils devaient servir. J'avais tellement faim qu'un bon hamburger/frites me faisait saliver d'avance. Par chance, le temps bien qu'étouffant était nuageux et Jasper pouvait sortir sans craindre d'effrayer les humains avec sa peau scintillante. Je sautai à l'extérieur de la voiture, étirant rapidement mes membres ankylosés par les heures passées assise. Je me précipitai ensuite vers l'établissement, laissant à Jasper le soin de commander pour moi tandis que je me ruai vers les toilettes.

Lorsque je retournai dans la salle principale, il m'attendait à l'une des tables, assis sur une banquette rouge. Le décor était très rétro. J'avais l'impression d'être replongé dans les années cinquante avec le carrelage damier noir et blanc et les photos de voitures anciennes placardées sur les murs. J'aperçus même un juke-box dans un coin de la salle. Je m'attablai devant une gigantesque assiette et entamai mon repas avec appétit. Un léger brouhaha et le cliquetis des couverts accompagna mon repas. Sans être bondé, le restaurant accueillait un certain nombre de clients.

« Tu ne m'as même pas dit où nous nous rendions, fis-je remarquer entre deux bouchées. »

Plus tôt dans la journée, j'étais bien trop contrariée pour lui poser la question. J'avais passé la première heure à supplier Jasper de faire demi-tour, puis j'étais passée aux larmes et enfin à la colère. Rien à faire, il était resté stoïque et avait continué de rouler. J'avais fini par abandonner, vaincue. Les panneaux indiquaient que nous nous trouvions au Nouveau-Mexique, mais j'ignorais tout de notre destination.

« Nous allons au Texas, je possède une maison, là-bas, tu y seras en sécurité. »

Je me fichai bien de ma sécurité, mais je n'osai pas le contredire.

« Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'on ne me retrouvera pas là-bas ?

\- Cette maison n'a aucun lien avec les Cullen, Alice est la seule à connaître son existence. »

Visiblement, il avait pensé à tout. Les vampires avaient une telle facilité à planifier les choses dans l'urgence que j'en étais presque jalouse.

« Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? »

La voix de la serveuse me sortit de mes pensées. La jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années avait les yeux rivés sur Jasper, semblant ne même pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Elle tenait un petit calepin entre les mains et à la manière dont elle dévorait le vampire du regard, elle en aurait bien fait son repas. Je souris à ma blague interne, sachant qu'elle risquait plus de finir en repas que le contraire.

« Nous n'avons besoin de rien de plus, merci, répondit-il en lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil. »

Je souris en la regardant partir. Elle avait l'air un peu vexée du manque d'attention de mon compagnon.

« Vous devriez vraiment arrêter d'éblouir les serveuses, Edward et toi.

\- Éblouir les serveuses ?

\- Je t'en prie, pas besoin d'être empathe pour comprendre que cette fille te sauterait dessus si elle le pouvait. »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

« D'ailleurs, est-ce que ressentir ses émotions avec ton don te donne envie de lui sauter dessus toi aussi ? Demandai-je songeuse. »

Cette fois-ci, il éclata de rire. Je rougis lorsque je me rendis compte que je lui avais fait part de mes réflexions à voix haute. J'étais presque choquée de le voir rire, c'était la première fois. Son visage était parfaitement détendu, bien loin de l'air torturé qu'il affichait continuellement.

« Non, heureusement ! J'arrive généralement à reléguer les émotions des autres en arrière-plan, je deviendrais dingue si ce n'était pas le cas, même s'il est vrai qu'une émotion très puissante m'affectera bien plus qu'une faible émotion, m'expliqua-t-il. »

Son don d'empathie ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait au lycée entouré d'adolescents aux hormones débordantes. Je terminai rapidement mon repas, sans poser d'autres questions. Il semblait pressé de reprendre la route, mais ne me bouscula pas pour autant. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux tandis que je mangeais et j'en fus légèrement gênée.

Il se leva à l'instant où je reposai mon verre à soda vide. Il se saisit de l'addition et glissa dans le petit carnet l'argent nécessaire ainsi qu'un généreux pourboire et le tendit ensuite à une serveuse qui passait près de lui. Je lui indiquai que je filai rapidement aux toilettes histoire de prendre mes précautions.

« Tu peux m'attendre dans la voiture, je ne serais pas longue, proposai-je en saisissant mon sac en bandoulière. »

Je me dirigeai de nouveau vers les sanitaires, alors qu'il passait la porte d'entrée. Le restaurant disposait de deux lavabos surmontés d'un grand miroir. Un coup d'œil à mon reflet me fit grimacer. J'avais une tête épouvantable. Rien d'étonnant après les jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Une bonne nuit de sommeil m'aurait fait le plus grand bien, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'était pas pour tout de suite. Je soupirais, sortant ma brosse à dents de mon sac, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une longue douche également. Je me rafraichis, passant un coup d'eau sur mon visage et mis un peu de déodorant ce qui ne devait pas être du luxe. J'étais en train de me laver les mains lorsqu'une jeune femme pénétra dans la petite pièce.

Sa veste en jean bleue et sa casquette noire me donnèrent une idée et je mis à peine une fraction de seconde avant de me décider. J'avais là une chance de m'échapper, une chance mince, mais en me dépêchant, j'arriverais peut-être à passer au travers du don d'Alice. Après tout, je n'avais rien planifié avant ma rencontre avec cette inconnue. Elle faisait à peu près ma taille, avait des cheveux bruns similaires aux miens, ce qui faciliterait les choses. Ne restait plus qu'à la convaincre, partie la plus délicate.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, je vous en prie. »

Je fis en sorte d'avoir l'air le plus désespéré possible, ce qui n'était pas très compliqué. Désespérée, je l'étais déjà. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, priant pour que ma tentative fonctionne. C'était peut-être ma dernière chance avant longtemps.

« Aidez-moi à lui échapper, je vous en supplie !

\- Échapper à qui ? Quelqu'un vous veut du mal ?

\- L'homme qui m'accompagne, c'est ma seule chance, il attend dans la voiture.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'appelle la police. »

Je la vis esquisser un geste vers la poche de son pantalon, probablement pour en sortir son téléphone portable. Je paniquai l'espace d'un instant. Si la police s'en mêlait, j'étais foutue, sans oublier le fait que Jasper risquait d'avoir des ennuis, ce qui n'était pas le but.

« Non ! Pas la police! J'ai juste... J'ai juste besoin de le semer le temps de prendre un bus. J'ai repéré l'arrêt à deux pas. J'aurais juste besoin d'échanger ma veste avec la vôtre et d'emprunter votre casquette si ça ne vous embête pas. Il ne saura pas qu'il s'agit de moi de cette manière. Et j'aurais une chance de partir. »

Une infime chance, mais je devais tenter le coup. De cette manière, nos odeurs se mélangeraient, cela suffirait peut-être à le semer. La jeune femme semblait sceptique, mais retira tout de même sa veste pour me la tendre. Je fis l'échange, lui confiant ma veste noire. Je détachais mes cheveux, enfonçant la casquette à l'effigie des Yankees sur ma tête.

« Merci, vraiment, vous n'imaginez pas ce que vous venez de faire pour moi. »

Je ne perdis pas de temps. Je quittai les toilettes, me faufilant vers la partie du restaurant réservée aux employés. Je devais sortir par-derrière, sinon il me repérerait facilement. J'avisais la sortie de service et poussai la porte sans croiser qui que ce soit. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et mes mains étaient moites. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir un jour été stressée à ce point. Je fis un pas, puis un autre. Je lançai un regard périphérique et je le vis. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur du restaurant, à un mètre de moi à peine.

« Et merde, fut la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit. »

 **Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ce début mérite-t-il une suite? Bonne soirée.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir, me revoici avec le second chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous allez aimer cette suite. Je m'excuse d'avance si quelques fautes se sont glissées dans le récit, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de Bêta du coup il n'a pas été corrigé par une tiers personne.**

 **shishififi: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira également**

 **Laetitia38: J'espère que cette suite sera à ton goût, en tout cas merci pour ton commentaire**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

« Bella, Bella, dois-je te ligoter au siège de la voiture pour t'empêcher de fuir ? »

Malgré ses paroles, je le sentais amusé par ma pathétique tentative. Un sourire en coin ornait son visage, si bien que j'avais envie de lui lancer un objet à la figure. Une bouffée de colère me saisit. S'il tenait à ce que je reste là, sans rien tenter, il se fourvoyait. J'allais saisir la moindre occasion pour fuir. La moindre seconde d'inattention, j'allais en profiter. J'essayerais à chaque seconde, chaque instant. L'échec n'était pas une option.

« Comment as-tu su ? Demandai-je. »

Je me doutais de la réponse. Il tenait en un seul prénom, mais j'avais besoin d'une confirmation. Je devais l'entendre de vive voix.

« Alice, elle t'a vue à l'instant même où tu as pris ta décision. Elle m'a appelée directement. Le timing était serré, mais je suis arrivé à temps pour t'intercepter. Au fait, brillante l'idée de mélanger ton odeur avec celle de cette femme, ça aurait pu marcher.

\- Pas suffisamment brillante, puisque tu m'as attrapée, marmonnai-je. »

J'étais frustrée, encore un échec. Je savais que déjouer le don d'Alice n'était pas facile, mais j'y avais vraiment cru cette fois-ci. J'aimais beaucoup Alice, en peu de temps elle était devenue une amie précieuse. Seulement, à cet instant précis, je ne pouvais empêcher la rancune de s'insinuer en moi. Elle pensait agir dans mon intérêt, j'en étais persuadée. Mais en le faisant, elle me privait de ma liberté. Je ne souhaitais pas sa protection, je voulais agir !

« Je dois y retourner Jasper ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça s'il lui arrivait malheur. Essaye de comprendre ! Suppliai-je »

Je savais que c'était vain, il n'avait pas cédé à mes supplications plus tôt, pourquoi le ferait-il à présent ? Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître. Il était tellement difficile à lire. Je me demandais ce qui se passait dans sa tête, se laisserait-il attendrir ? C'était loin d'être gagné.

« Je comprends, Bella. Je te jure que je comprends, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas que sa vie m'indiffère, pas vraiment du moins. Mais si je devais n'en choisir qu'une seule, ce serait la tienne, sans hésiter. Tu fais partie de la famille à présent. »

Je ressentis une vague de sincérité venant de lui et elle réchauffa mon cœur. La culpabilité remplaça bien vite cette sensation. Je baissai la tête, dissimulant les larmes qui me venaient aux yeux derrière mes boucles brunes. Il n'allait pas céder. C'était foutu pour l'instant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il souhaitait me protéger, nous nous connaissions à peine. J'étais juste la petite-amie de son frère, une simple humaine en plus. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je n'en valais pas la peine. Ma vie n'avait pas plus de valeur que la sienne, de cela j'étais persuadée.

« Bella, ton idée, ce n'est pas un sauvetage, c'est un suicide. Et vous serez deux à mourir. Laisse-nous gérer ce problème. Ta présence ne ferait que créer de la confusion. »

Ces quelques paroles ne réussirent pas réellement à me convaincre d'abandonner. J'avais beau savoir que mes chances de survie avoisinaient le zéro, j'étais prête à tout. Et s'il fallait que j'y laisse la vie, alors tant pis, je le ferais. J'étais responsable, je l'avais entraînée là-dedans, c'était à moi de l'en sortir. Me reposer sur les Cullen, ça ne me semblait pas juste. De plus, le temps pressait. Combien de temps sa vie serait-elle sauve ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

« Tu n'as pas entendu la panique dans sa voix, la terreur. Rester inactive, c'est tellement difficile. Et être dans l'ignorance ne m'aide pas vraiment. »

Je me souvenais parfaitement de l'intonation dans sa voix, la peur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Je tremblais littéralement à l'idée qu'elle soit entre les mains d'un vampire sadique. Qui savait ce qu'il lui faisait subir à cet instant précis.

« Je suis désolée Bella, Alice ne parvient pas à la voir. »

En d'autres termes, impossible de savoir si elle était encore en vie à ce stade. J'inspirai profondément pour refouler mes sanglots. Je ne voulais pas craquer devant Jasper.

« Viens, retournons à la voiture. »

Je le suivis sans broncher. L'idée de partir en courant me traversa l'esprit mais je me rendais bien compte du ridicule de ce plan. Il m'aurait rattrapé avant que je ne fasse deux pas. Foutues capacités de vampires ! Non content de posséder une force herculéenne, il fallait également qu'ils possèdent une super-vitesse. Cela rendait mes tentatives d'autant plus infructueuses. J'étais à deux doigts de réussir la première fois, mais le don qu'avait Alice de voir l'avenir me compliquait la tâche. Elle m'avait contrée à deux reprises.

Nous fîmes le tour du restaurant pour rejoindre le véhicule. Évidemment, je traînais des pieds en signe de protestation. S'il voulait m'obliger à le suivre, il allait devoir supporter ma mauvaise humeur. Il me regarda, un air amusé sur le visage, comme s'il savait à quoi je pensais. Je le fusillais du regard, pour lui faire comprendre ma colère. J'avais beau savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour percevoir les tourmentes qui m'habitaient, j'avais besoin de l'extérioriser.

Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de l'établissement, se concentrant visiblement sur quelque chose. Je regardai dans la même direction, mais je ne vis rien de suspect avec mes yeux d'humaine.

« Dépêchons-nous, m'enjoignit Jasper. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui, interrogative. Il semblait étrangement pressé tout d'un coup. Un problème était-il à l'horizon ?

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je inquiète.

\- L'humaine à qui tu as emprunté la veste nous a vus. Elle veut m'empêcher de t'emmener. Elle pense que je suis en train de te kidnapper. »

De nouveau, j'étais à l'origine des ennuis qui nous tombaient dessus. Une pointe de culpabilité fit surface, bien vite remplacée par de la satisfaction. Au moins, je lui mettais des bâtons dans les roues. Il voulait que je le suive, très bien, mais je n'allais certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche.

« Mais tu me kidnappes, lui rappelai-je.

\- Je te mets à l'abri de ta propre stupidité et de ton manque d'instinct de survie, c'est tout à fait différent. »

Il jouait vraiment sur les mots, pour moi ça se rapprochait vraiment de l'enlèvement. La preuve était que je n'avais aucune envie de le suivre.

Nous pressâmes le pas, la voiture n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Seulement, nous ne parvînmes pas à l'atteindre. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se dressa sur notre chemin. Il était grand et baraqué, me faisant songer à Emmett. Je distinguais un tatouage courant sur son avant-bras gauche, un motif tribal qui ne détonnait en rien avec son style biker. Je remarquais également la jeune femme qui m'avait aidée, elle observait la scène un peu à l'écart. Bien que son intervention était plus ennuyante qu'autre chose, je me sentais reconnaissante envers elle. Elle voulait m'aider, moi, une parfaite inconnue. Des personnes comme elle, il y en avait peu.

« Laisse partir la demoiselle, mon garçon! »

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre. Etant donné son physique, il devait penser que Jasper serait effrayé. Et il l'aurait peut-être été, s'il n'avait pas été un immortel. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, il semblait gringalet à côté de l'inconnu, pourtant il était musclé, puissant. Quelque chose me disait cependant que vampire ou humain, Jasper n'aurait pas été impressionné. Campé à mes côtés, il transpirait la confiance.

« Ma petite-amie et moi avons eu une dispute d'amoureux, je vous assure que je ne suis pas un kidnappeur, n'est-ce pas chérie ? »

J'imaginais sans aucun mal la vague de confiance qu'il devait envoyer à cet homme. Pendant un instant j'envisageais de nier pour l'embêter mais y renonçais. Il posa son bras sur mes épaules comme pour prouver ses dires. J'étais troublée, il n'avait jamais été si proche de moi.

« Nous ne nous serions pas disputés si tu n'avais pas dragué la serveuse! »

Je croisais les bras, comme pour montrer mon mécontentement. Je le fusillai du regard pour corroborer cette version. Je ne savais pas si j'étais crédible, j'avais toujours été mauvaise comédienne et je ne mentais pas très bien non plus. Heureusement, Jasper était assez convaincant pour nous deux.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Je n'ai pas dragué la serveuse ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Ce petit jeu m'amusait beaucoup et j'avais des difficultés à rester sérieuse. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, réfrénant mon sourire.

« A d'autres, j'ai bien vu les regards que tu lui jetais !

\- Tu exagères, je lui ai à peine jeté un coup d'œil quand elle a pris notre commande, répliqua-t-il. »

Ce qui du reste était totalement vrai. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle. En même temps avec une épouse comme Alice, les autres femmes devaient lui paraître bien laides.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune confiance en moi, enchaîna-t-il. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je te trouve incroyablement mignonne quand tu es jalouse. »

Il m'adressa un petit sourire pour appuyer ses dires et je me retins de pouffer. Il jouait la comédie incroyablement bien et n'aurait pas détonné dans un film aux côtés de n'importe quelle actrice en vogue.

Je levai un instant les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages commençaient à se faire moins présents et dans peu de temps le soleil allait percer. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette histoire. La peau de Jasper brillerait bientôt comme une boule à facettes et les humains seraient sans doute un peu surpris.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir inventé toute cette histoire, j'étais tellement furieuse que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, partir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. »

J'essayai d'avoir l'air honteuse. J'espérais que mes excuses suffiraient, et que nous pourrions nous réfugier dans la voiture rapidement. Jasper avait également dû remarquer que le temps s'éclaircissait, aussi écourta-t-il la discussion.

« Si tu rendais sa veste à sa propriétaire, nous pourrions nous remettre en route. Nous devons être arrivés chez ton père à temps pour le dîner. »

Pieux mensonge, étant donné que mon père se trouvait actuellement à Forks et qu'à moins de nous téléporter là-bas nous ne pourrions pas y être aussi rapidement.

Je hochai la tête, retirant le blouson ainsi que la casquette. Je me dirigeai vers la jeune femme, osant à peine la regarder. Je lui tendis ses vêtements. Elle n'avait même pas l'air en colère de mon mensonge, plutôt soulagée à vrai dire. Elle me rendit ma propre veste.

« Votre petit-ami à l'air sincère, vous savez, lui glissa-t-elle. Vous devriez lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. »

Je lui adressai un sourire. Tu m'étonnes qu'il avait l'air sincère, son don avait largement dû faire le nécessaire. Quel tricheur ! Son don lui permettait de manipuler les gens à sa guise et ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Il l'avait utilisé sur moi seulement pour m'apaiser, mais ce n'était pas le seul sentiment qu'il pouvait manipuler. Et je préférais ne pas imaginer de quoi il était réellement capable.

Je récupérai mon vêtement et la remerciai chaleureusement de son aide, même si mon plan avait foiré. Elle réinstalla sa casquette sur sa tête et me dit au-revoir. Elle disparut bientôt avec son ami, pénétrant le restaurant.

Je rejoignis Jasper près de la voiture et il m'ouvrit la porte côté passager. Je m'y installai, attachant ma ceinture de sécurité pendant qu'il faisait le tour de la voiture. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions de nouveau sur les routes et le soleil brillait. Nous avions vraiment eu de la chance sur ce coup.

« J'espère que tu as bien pris tes précautions, il est hors de question que nous nous arrêtions à nouveau. Pas avant d'avoir atteint notre destination. »

En clair, il n'allait pas me donner une nouvelle occasion de fuir. Il n'avait été amusé par ce petit intermède qu'un moment et n'avait probablement pas envie de réitérer l'expérience. Le Texas était encore loin, et je réalisai que je n'aurais pas dû boire autant de soda.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé,**

 **Kiss Miriallia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre =). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remerci toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire! Bonne Lecture**

 ** _Laetitia38_** **: Merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Kiss Miriallia**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Nous avions repris la route dans le silence. J'étais tournée vers la fenêtre, maigre tentative de rébellion. Les heures défilaient, et je commençais à trouver le temps long. J'installai mes pieds sur le tableau de bord, espérant étirer mes jambes ankylosées.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Jasper après une éternité à bouder dans mon coin. Ses mains semblaient crispées sur le volant et il ne quittait pas la route des yeux. Il avait même cessé de respirer, cessant de maintenir l'illusion. Je notai que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus sombres à mesure que le temps passait. Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper avec des iris aussi sombres. Sans doute allait-il chasser plus souvent que le reste de sa famille. Quand je le voyais, ses yeux avaient toujours cette merveilleuse couleur or qui caractérisait son régime alimentaire.

Mais à cet instant précis, ils étaient presque aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau. La culpabilité ne mit pas longtemps à m'assaillir. Il souffrait, et c'était de ma faute.

« Jasper ? »

J'osais à peine lui parler, de peur de le perturber. Mais il devait s'arrêter au plus vite. Il avait besoin de se nourrir.

« Jasper, tu as besoin de chasser. »

J'avais dit cela d'une voix douce, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Il semblait avoir besoin de chaque parcelle de sa volonté pour ne pas craquer, ne pas laisser la soif l'envahir complètement. Auquel cas je finirais en casse-croûte pour vampire. Cette pensée n'était pas très réjouissante. Pour autant, je n'avais pas peur. Je faisais confiance à Jasper.

« Je peux encore tenir. »

Son ton était sans appel, et je me tus. La voiture roulait à toute vitesse mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, entièrement focalisée sur le vampire à mes côtés. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent encore et le noir d'encre de ses iris commença à m'affoler. Il pouvait peut-être tenir encore un peu mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Je savais que cette épreuve était terrible pour lui. Il était celui qui avait habituellement le plus de mal à contrôler sa soif. Et je le voyais lutter, lutter toujours. Il devait s'arrêter.

« Jasper, il faut vraiment que tu chasses. Je te promets que je ne vais pas chercher à fuir. »

Je le suppliai à présent. Je devais le convaincre. Et je savais que ma tentative de fuite n'était pas entièrement étrangère à son refus de s'arrêter. Je ne quittai pas des yeux son visage qui semblait en proie à une souffrance intense. Evidemment il ne semblait jamais entièrement serein. Du moins pas lorsque j'étais dans les parages. Mais je pouvais dire avec certitude que je l'avais jamais vu lutter autant avec lui même. Sans doute tentait-il de ne pas me sauter à la gorge et me drainer de mon sang.

« Jasper ! Je t'en prie ! »

La voiture accéléra encore, je ne pensais même pas ça possible. Je priais pour qu'aucun contrôle de vitesse ne nous arrête, sinon nous étions foutus. Le pauvre officier se verrait vidé de son sang, aucun doute là-dessus. Le contrôle de Jasper ne tenait qu'à un fil, un fil très, très mince.

Je m'accrochai à la poignée de la portière. Le paysage quasi désertique avait laissé place à la forêt de Piney Wood. Nous avions atteint l'Est du Texas bien plus rapidement que la moyenne. Nous roulâmes encore quelques kilomètres avant que Jasper ne freine brusquement et se gare sur le bord de la route. Il quitta la voiture à une vitesse folle, au point que je sentis à peine un coup de vent lorsque la portière se referma. En un clin d'oeil, je me retrouvais seule dans la voiture.

Dans sa précipitation, il avait laissé les clés sur le contact. Je me retrouvai alors devant un dilemme cornélien. Devais-je tenir ma promesse de ne pas fuir ? Ou bien prendre cette chance qui m'était donnée et rebrousser chemin. Une chose était sûre, Jasper serait furieux. Mais qui savait quand une telle opportunité se présenterait ? Probablement jamais, il prenait son rôle de baby-sitter très à cœur. Si seulement j'avais réussi à fuir la première fois, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Mes pensées revenaient continuellement au même point, à savoir ma tentative de fuite avortée à l'aéroport de Phoenix. En effet, Alice m'avait vu fuir au moment où j'avais pris la décision de rejoindre James. Et Jasper m'avait rattrapée avant même que je passe les portes vitrées de l'entrée principale. J'avais eût beau supplier le vampire de me laisser y aller, il avait été inflexible. Je devais faire confiance à la famille pour régler cette situation. Mais les paroles de James ne quittaient pas mon esprit.

 _« Sa vie est entre tes mains. »_

Elle était peut-être même déjà morte à l'heure qu'il était. Cette simple pensée renforça ma volonté. Je détachai la ceinture de sécurité, m'apprêtant à me glisser au niveau du siège conducteur. J'avais pris ma décision.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de le faire. La portière s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter. Jasper avait été bien plus rapide que ce que j'espérais. Je levai le visage vers lui, et mon regard rencontra deux iris teintés d'ocre. Ces yeux n'étaient certainement pas ceux du vampire que j'attendais.

« J'arrive juste à temps à ce que je vois ! »

Les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent brutalement. Je ne connaissais pas ce vampire. Etait-il avec James ? Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas végétarien. Le carmin de ses yeux en attestait. La panique m'envahit, ses intentions n'étaient certainement pas dans mon intérêt. Et Jasper qui n'était pas là. Je me reculai au point d'être adossée à la portière. Je cherchais en tâtonnant la poignée, et l'ouvris, m'extrayant de l'habitacle de la voiture.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me soufflait que je n'avais aucune chance de fuir la créature. Je n'étais pas assez rapide et j'allais mourir dans les prochaines minutes. J'expédiais ces pensées négatives dans un coin de ma tête. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui tendre ma carotide en attendant la fin ! Je devais essayer. Avec un peu de chance, Jasper n'était pas allé chasser très loin.

J'avais à peine fait deux pas qu'il apparut déjà devant moi. La situation n'était pas en ma faveur. Vite ! Je devais réfléchir. Il y avait un moyen, il y avait toujours un moyen, restait seulement à trouver lequel.

« C'est inutile fillette ! Ta vitesse ne peut pas rivaliser avec la mienne. »

Le vampire était grand, aussi grand que Jasper, plus massif également. Ses cheveux blond foncé encadraient son visage et sa mâchoire carrée. Aucun doute, il était beau, très beau même, comme tous ceux de son espèce. Mais il n'en était pas moins mortel pour moi.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser me manger sans me défendre ? »

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, dans une tentative de défi. Intérieurement, j'étais loin d'être aussi confiante. Je fronçai les sourcils quand il se mit à rire.

« Tu me plais fillette ! »

Je profitai de son hilarité pour prendre la tangente. Je contournai la voiture et m'enfonçai dans les bois, pas vraiment sûre que ce soit la bonne chose à faire. Et je ne savais même pas si Jasper était parti dans cette direction.

« Jasper ! Jasper, au secours ! Hurlai-je. »

Si avec ça, il ne m'entendait pas, alors l'ouïe des vampires n'était pas si bonne qu'ils le prétendaient. En un clignement de paupière, l'inconnu se trouva sur mon chemin. Je tentai de bifurquer, mais me retrouvai encerclée par des bras puissants et musclés.

« Du calme fillette. C'est une très mauvaise idée d'appeler un vampire en plein milieu de sa chasse. »

Edward m'en avait déjà parlé, de cet instant où l'instinct de chasseur prenait le dessus. La raison était mise de côté, ne restaient plus que le traqueur et sa proie. La proie dévorée par le traqueur. C'était ainsi que ça se finissait, le vampire se trouvait tout en haut de la chaine alimentaire. La proie n'avait aucune chance de survivre. Mais j'avais toujours une chance que Jasper prenne conscience de la réalité. C'était toujours mieux que de ne pas agir.

« Jasper ! »

La main de mon agresseur se posa sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. J'étais tentée de le mordre, mais je savais qu'il ne sentirait pas la douleur et que je risquais d'y perdre des dents. Après tout, sa peau était aussi dure que du marbre. Le son étouffé qui sortait de ma bouche, alors que j'essayais vainement de crier, était pathétique. Je me débattis, tentant de le repousser, mais c'était comme tenter de pousser un mur de pierre. Mes actions étaient totalement inutiles et je me fatiguais pour rien.

« Arrête de gigoter, grogna-t-il. »

Ces paroles provoquèrent l'effet inverse, je ne cessais de me tortiller pour échapper à cette situation. Il raffermit sa prise autour de moi, me faisant grimacer. Je me sentais comme prise dans un étau et j'allais certainement avoir des bleus. L'image d'une biche prise au piège par le chasseur apparut dans mon esprit. Et c'était exactement ce que j'étais à cet instant précis, une putain de biche. Et lui était le prédateur. Je commençais à avoir des difficultés à respirer. Ses bras autour de moi, me laissaient difficilement reprendre ma respiration. Finalement, j'allais mourir écraser dans cette étreinte.

Je cessai de remuer, évitant ainsi de me faire briser les côtes au passage. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire de moi et d'innombrables scénarios défilaient dans mon esprit. Allait-il me ramener à James ? Etaient-ils en fait quatre et non trois comme nous le pensions ? Ou bien avait-il l'intention de me garder pour lui et de me drainer de tout mon sang ? Il n'avait laissé aucun indice pour le moment. Et je n'avais pas hâte de connaître ses intentions.

Il se redressa brusquement, et mes pieds quittèrent le sol. Il semblait avoir entendu quelque chose. Peut-être Jasper venait-il par ici ? Je levai la tête vers lui. Ses traits semblaient soucieux.

Après cela, tout se passa très vite, il me lâcha, me poussant en même temps au sol. Je trébuchai, et tombai au sol.

Je vis une ombre foncer sur nous, mais le vampire inconnu l'intercepta. Le bruit de leurs deux corps s'entrechoquant résonna comme un coup de tonnerre, assourdissante. J'avais l'impression que deux rochers venaient de rentrer en collision. Et c'était le cas. Jasper venait d'entrer dans la danse.

* * *

 **Alors verdict? Toujours intéressé pour avoir la suite de l'histoire. Je commence à semer quelques indices ici et là! Et qui est ce vampire?**

 **Donner moi votre avis! Kiss Miriallia.**


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou =) , me revoilà enfin, désolée pour le délai d'attente! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite. En tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est toujours agréable de savoir que son travail est apprécié, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Chapitre 4 :

Le soulagement s'infiltra en moi. Jasper allait me sortir de là. Il était fort et son don était puissant. J'espérais juste que son adversaire n'avait pas un don également, ce qui compliquerait les choses pour nous.

Le combat était violent et ils étaient si rapides que j'avais du mal à les suivre. A mes yeux, cela se rapprochait d'un combat de titan. Leurs corps s'entrechoquaient. Ils étaient puissants, l'un comme l'autre. J'entraperçus une autre facette de Jasper, plus sauvage. Il était fort et je n'eus aucun doute que Edward n'aurait aucune chance face à lui. Je n'étais même pas sûre que la force d'Emmet suffirait. Alors les choses s'imposèrent dans mon esprit. Le Jasper qui m'apparaissait comme le Cullen le plus en retrait, le plus effacé était en fait le combattant le plus compétent de son clan.

Les deux vampires grognaient, se défiaient du regard. Je frissonnai captivée par la scène se déroulant devant mes yeux. Je savais que j'aurais dû en profiter pour filer sans demander mon reste, mais je n'y parvenais pas.

Jasper réussit à passer devant l'autre vampire, s'approchant de moi. Je les vis alors, ses yeux noirs d'encre. Les yeux du chasseur. Je compris alors ma méprise. Il ne faisait pas ça pour me protéger comme je le pensais. Ces deux-là se battaient pour leur futur déjeuner. Je frissonnai, cette fois, j'étais vraiment foutue.

Le second vampire, attrapa Jasper par derrière et le plaqua contre le sol. Je le sentis même trembler sous moi, à cause de la violence du choc, le son était assourdissant. Jasper se débattait, tentant de m'atteindre. A cet instant, il ressemblait plus à un animal sauvage qu'à un homme. Et j'étais paralysée par la peur.

« Cours fillette ! »

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, je me relevai prestement, grimaçant à cause de la douleur irradiant au niveau de mes genoux et de mes mains écorchées. Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment à la direction que j'empruntais, je me contentais de slalomer entre les arbres et les buissons. Les branches me fouettaient le visage. Je ne cessais de trébucher. J'avais déjà du mal à marcher sur une surface plane en temps normal, dans cet environnement c'était encore pire.

Je savais bien que courir était inutile. L'un d'entre eux allait bien finir par me rattraper. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour que Jasper reprenne ses esprits. J'essayais de m'orienter vers la voiture, mais je rendis rapidement compte que j'étais incapable de dire dans quelle direction elle se situait.

Je courrais depuis un temps qui me paraissait infini. Ma respiration était erratique, pourtant je m'encourageais à continuer. Mes chances de finir entre les crocs d'un vampire avaient beau être proche de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent, je m'accrochais encore à ce un pour cent restant.

Un bruissement anormal sur la droite m'interpella. Le bruit était proche, très proche. Je me sentais comme une biche prise au piège, du moins imaginai-je qu'elle ressentait cette même panique, ce même désir farouche de fuir. J'accélérais encore le pas, je ne pensais pas être capable de courir aussi vite. Je n'avais rien d'une grande sportive, comme quoi lorsque sa vie se retrouvait dans la balance, n'importe qui était capable de se dépasser.

Une silhouette apparut devant moi en un battement de cils. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'arrêter, pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, ni de qui il s'agissait. Je la percutai de plein fouet. Ce fut douloureux, à l'instar de rencontrer un mur. La douleur irradiait de chaque muscle de mon corps. Je sentais mon cœur battre si vite qu'il semblait sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine.

« Tout va bien, Bella. J'ai repris mes esprits. »

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Jasper, cette voix mélodieuse si agréable à l'oreille. Je poussai un long soupire de soulagement. Mes muscles se détendirent d'un coup. Je ne me rendais pas compte d'à quel point j'étais crispée jusqu'à présent.

Je ne voyais pas son visage, mon corps tout entier était collé au sien et mon visage au niveau de son cou. Je frissonnai, je n'avais jamais été si proche de lui.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Bella. J'ai failli te tuer. »

Il semblait torturé et le ton qu'il venait d'employer était empreint de culpabilité. J'avais du mal à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Comment me sentirais-je moi-même si je perdais totalement le contrôle, mettant un ami en danger ? Ce devait être terrible, même si c'était un instinct naturel pour un vampire.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il culpabilise. J'étais parfaitement au courant qu'un vampire en pleine chasse ne se contrôlait plus. D'autant plus que Jasper avait du mal à se contenter de proies animales.

J'étais la seule à blâmer pour avoir interrompu sa chasse.

« Tu m'as sauvé de ce vampire Jasper, peut-être n'était-ce pas volontaire, mais le résultat est le même. »

J'espérais que mes paroles allaient le rassurer. Je levais la tête vers lui. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur d'or que j'affectionnais tant. Les traits de son visage semblaient se détendre légèrement. Il me relâcha, s'éloignant d'un bon pas. A aucun moment il n'avait regardé dans ma direction. Quelques mèches dorées retombaient devant ses yeux qu'il gardait obstinément rivé sur le sol.

« Je ne t'ai pas sauvée Bella, tu n'étais pas en danger. »

Pas en danger ? Il devait oublier que ce vampire était sur le point de me tuer lorsqu'il est intervenu .

« J'ai failli finir en repas pour vampire quand même, marmonnai-je. »

Je le vis esquisser un sourire, le premier depuis un long moment.

« Désolé de te déçevoir fillette, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te manger. »

Je sursautais en entendant le son de sa voix. Il apparut à quelques mètres de nous et me fixait d'un air moqueur.

« Je te conseille de ne pas trop faire l'imbécile. Si tu ne lui avais pas fait peur, sa vie n'aurait jamais été en danger ainsi.

\- Si je n'avais pas été là, elle se serait enfuit depuis belle lurette et tu aurais été bien embêté, retorqua-t-il. »

Comment savait-il que je prévoyais de m'enfuir ? Et ces deux-là se parlaient de manière tellement familière, comme de vieilles connaissances.

« Vous vous connaissez ? Demandai-je. »

J'étais confuse. Qui était ce vampire et pourquoi discutait-il avec Jasper comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

« Oui, me répondit Jasper. Peter est un ami de longue date. »

Longue date en langage vampire signifiait certainement qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des siècles, littéralement. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas quel âge avait Jasper, il en paraissait dix-neuf mais depuis combien de temps était-il transformé, Edward ne me l'avait jamais dit.

« Ami de longue date ? Ton plus vieil ami, tu veux dire ! »

Ledit Peter arborait une fausse expression vexée, ce qui me fit sourire. Il avait l'air d'être une personne plutôt enjouée. Et cela me plût immédiatement. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui, si j'arrivais à faire abstraction de son regard vermeil qui trahissait son régime alimentaire.

« Arrête un peu avec ton air outragé. Charlotte n'est pas avec toi ? »

Encore un prénom que je ne connaissais pas. A l'air tendre qu'il afficha, j'en déduisit qu'il s'agissait sûrement de sa compagne.

« Non, elle est partie devant. Je sentais qu'on allait retourner à la maison, alors elle a préféré aller nettoyer un peu. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle est inhabité. »

Quelque chose me disait que Peter allait nous aider. Quelque part, ça n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. Comment espérer m'échapper alors que trois vampires allaient veiller au grain, j'avais déjà des difficultés à esquiver Jasper. Là ce serait forcement mission impossible.

« Parfait, reprenons la route tout de suite. Nous ne sommes plus très loin à présent. Viens Bella, je vais te porter jusque la voiture. »

J'étais sûre que j'avais blêmi à l'idée. J'étais malade à chaque fois qu'Edward courrait. En résumé, je détestais ce moyen de transport. Je ne fis cependant aucune remarque lorsqu'il me prit sur son dos. Une vague de calme me frappa, et j'entendis un éclat de rire. Il se moquait de moi ! Je frappais son épaule, grimaçant à son contact.

« Aïe, lâchai-je. »

Frapper un vampire, c'était comme cogner un mur en béton, douloureux... Le rire de Jasper s'intensifia. Pour le coup, je ne l'avais pas volé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu arriveras à la voiture en un seul morceau. »

Il avait sentit mon inquiétude, mais n'en avait visiblement pas compris la signification. J'avais surtout peur d'être malade à l'arrivée, ce que je me gardais bien de lui expliquer. C'était suffisamment humiliant comme cela.

Sur ces paroles, il se mit à courir. Il était moins rapide qu'Edward, mais quelque chose dans sa façon de se mouvoir le rendait plus puissant, plus animal. C'était une expérience inédite et absolument terrifiante. Je fermai fort les yeux lorsque je vis un arbre s'approcher de nous à grande vitesse, voyant ma dernière heure arriver. Bien entendu, aucun choc ne vint, il avait dévié sa trajectoire au dernier moment. Je sentais qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à me foutre la trouille. Etais-ce une forme de vengeance pour avoir tenter de fuir alors que je lui avais promis de ne pas le faire. Je me sentais encore coupable à ce sujet, juste un petit peu.

Une vague de nausée me frappa, mais elle disparut aussitôt, remplacée par du plaisir. Le pouvoir de Jasper était quand même drôlement pratique. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de plaisir lorsque je me déplaçais ainsi avec Edward. Et là, je me surpris même à rouvrir les yeux, enivrée par la vitesse.

En un temps record, il atteignit la voiture et je me retrouvais assise côté passager. Il attacha même ma ceinture. Peter s'installa sur le siège arrière et Jasper sur le siège conducteur. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, nous étions partis et ma troisième tentative avait échouée, lamentablement...


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Et non vous ne rêvez pas ^^ , je suis désolé pour les délais d'attente mais à vrai dire ce n'est pas mon unique projet, du coup ce n'est pas évident de jongler... En espérant que la suite vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

 **Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé une review =)**

 **tytu: merci pour ton commentaire =) et désolé pour les délais, je sais que je ne publie pas assez régulièrement ^^'En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Peu de temps après cet épisode, ma vie croisa celle de Charlotte pour la première fois. Elle nous attendait sur le perron d'une charmante maison en bois bleu clair. Elle était assise sur une petite balancelle, installée sous le petit porche devant l'entrée. Elle se leva en nous voyant approcher et posa le magazine qu'elle feuilletait avant notre arrivée sur le siège qu'elle venait de quitter.

Elle semblait avoir mon âge, ce qui était évidemment trompeur étant donné qu'elle était immortelle. Son jean slim et sa chemise ample bordeaux renforçaient encore cette impression de jeunesse et de fragilité. Mais quelque chose dans sa manière de se tenir me soufflait de ne pas me laisser berner par sa frêle apparence et qu'à l'instar des deux vampires mâles présents, elle était mortellement dangereuse.

Son teint de porcelaine était dépourvue d'imperfections, en un mot, elle était parfaite. Elle n'était pas très grande, j'estimai qu'elle faisait environ la taille d'Alice. Ses cheveux blond clair étaient coupés court, mettant en valeur ses traits fins, lui donnant un petit côté mutin. Et quelque chose dans son regard me persuada qu'elle était du genre malicieux.

Ses yeux carmin me dévisageaient, semblant m'évaluer du regard. Elle semblait sonder mon âme, à la recherche de quelque chose de spécifique. C'était perturbant et je ne savais pas très bien où me mettre. Elle me sourit doucement, visiblement satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait trouvé, quoi que ce fût. Elle me fit instantanément penser à une personne solaire et j'aimais cette lumière qui semblait émaner d'elle.

Elle tourna son attention vers Jasper et courut presque vers lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle. Une étreinte comme celle-ci, aurait sans aucun doute broyé l'intégralité de mes côtes.

« Ca me fait plaisir de te voir Jasper, il s'est écoulé beaucoup trop d'années depuis notre dernière rencontre, dit-elle doucement. »

J'aimai tout de suite sa voix mélodieuse et le léger accent texan qui roulait sur sa langue. Nul doute qu'elle était native de cette région, les années à parcourir les différents continents n'avaient pas gommé ce trait distinctif. J'avais appris par Peter qu'ils étaient des nomades, des vampires qui ne restaient jamais très longtemps au même endroit. Au fil des décennies, ils avaient voyagé à travers le monde et je me pris à les envier. Pour moi qui n'étais jamais allée ailleurs qu'à Phoenix ou à Forks, ces voyages au bout du monde faisaient rêver.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Charlotte, répondit Jasper en lui rendant son étreinte. »

Je ressentais qu'une profonde amitié liait ces trois vampires. Edward ne m'avait jamais parlé de Peter et Charlotte, mais je devinai qu'ils étaient des éléments piliers dans la vie de Jasper. Ils possédaient ce genre de connexion qu'avaient les personnes ayant traversé l'enfer ensemble. Je ne connaissais rien de l'histoire de Jasper, ni même à quelle époque il avait été transformé. Le seul élément de sa vie que je connaissais concernait son arrivée au sein de la famille Cullen. J'avais appris que son don, n'en était pas toujours un et que chasser les humains devenait chaque jour plus difficile pour lui. J'imaginais sans peine les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser. Un vampire qui ressentait chaque sentiment de ses victimes, ce devait être tellement affreux, ressentir la peur, la panique, la douleur. Un seul fragment de ces sentiments suffirait à paralyser un homme.

Elle finit par s'écarter de lui et se tourna vers moi.

« Et tu dois être Bella. »

J'ignorais comment elle pouvait connaître mon prénom mais songeai que Peter avait dû lui envoyer un message avec son téléphone portable. Il avait passé une bonne partie du trajet l'appareil en question dans la main.

Elle s'approcha et m'étreignit également. Son toucher était aussi léger que celui d'une plume, comme si elle craignait de me blesser en me serrant plus fort, ce qui était certainement le cas du reste. Je me crispai légèrement, ne perdant pas de vue la couleur de ses yeux, traduisant son régime alimentaire.

« Je sens que nous allons devenir de grandes amies, déclara-t-elle. Ce qui tombe plutôt bien, je manquais cruellement d'une présence féminine. J'adore Peter et Jasper, mais ils se fichent des trucs de filles comme d'une guigne. »

Pendant un instant j'hésitai à lui avouer que je me fichais également de ces trucs de filles, comme elle disait. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, j'eus un peu peur de me retrouver devant une deuxième Alice. J'avais beau l'adorer, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir survivre à une seconde version. Je sentis une vague de moquerie s'abattre sur moi. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle venait de Jasper. Il savait parfaitement que je n'affectionnais ni les journées shopping, ni les séries trop girly. Sans oublier le fait que je ne prenais pas spécialement soin de moi-même.

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil, mais il était resté parfaitement stoïque. Son visage ne laissait aucunement transparaître son amusement. Je compris alors qu'il utilisait certainement son don pour communiquer ses sentiments aux autres. Il ne le faisait certainement pas avec tout le monde et j'imaginai que je devenais lentement mais sûrement une amie à ses yeux. Cette constatation me fit plaisir, Jasper m'avait toujours semblé le plus inapprochable des Cullen, ce qui rendait la chose plus étonnante encore.

Je me retins de le fusiller du regard, lui envoyant seulement mon exaspération. L'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres pendant une fraction de seconde et je me demandai si je ne l'avais pas imaginé.

« Je suis certaine que nous allons bien nous entendre, Charlotte, dis-je en lui souriant.

\- Génial ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'avais peur que tu sois effrayée par moi, je n'ai pas exactement le même régime alimentaire que les Cullen.

\- Du moment que tu ne me prévois pas au dîner de ce soir, j'imagine que tout va bien, blaguai-je. »

Un air ravi se peignit sur son visage, et elle rit à ma boutade qui ne volait pourtant pas très haut.

« Promis, nous n'allons pas te manger ce soir. Demain, par contre... »

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, et je lui souris. J'aimais son sens de la repartie. Ces prochains jours allaient être moins mornes que prévus. Mais je sentais que me faire la malle, alors que j'étais baby-sitter par trois vampires, n'allait pas être évident. Elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina à l'intérieur.

« J'ai pris la liberté de te préparer une chambre, j'imagine que tu dois être épuisée par ton voyage. Tu as même une salle de bain privative, j'imagine que tu dois rêver de prendre une douche après avoir passé toutes ces heures enfermé dans une voiture. Ou alors peut-être que tu as faim ? Je peux te préparer à manger si tu préfères ? Ou bien... »

J'ajoutai immédiatement l'adjective bavarde pour la caractériser. Son débit de parole était invraisemblable et je ne parvins même pas à en placer une. L'avantage était que je n'aurais pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour meubler une conversation avec elle.

« Tu devrais peut-être laisser le temps à Bella de te répondre, plutôt que de la bombarder de questions, l'interrompit Peter. »

Elle s'interrompit gênée. Et Peter éclata de rire, devant sa compagne embarrassée.

« Il faut l'excuser Bella, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de visiteurs, renchérit-il. Elle est vraiment excitée d'avoir une nouvelle amie. Il semblerait que je ne lui suffise pas. Ca me rend très triste d'ailleurs. »

Il arbora un faux air peiné, pas très crédible. Jouer la comédie, n'était visiblement pas innée chez tout le monde et Peter ne gagnerait certainement jamais un Oscar.

« Epargne-nous ton numéro de cirque, s'il te plaît, merci ! Le rembarra sa compagne.

\- Jasper ! Ma femme, mon épouse adorée, me traite comme un moins que rien, peux-tu le croire ? Je me sens tellement trahi ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je souffre en ce moment, mon ami !

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu un tel pleurnicheur ? Se moqua ouvertement son dit ami. »

La joute verbale se déroulant sous mes yeux était particulièrement divertissante. Le fait d'avoir chassé avait permis à Jasper de relâcher la pression, il était beaucoup plus détendu et le fait d'être non loin de moi ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure.

« Traitre ! Faux frère ! S'exclama Peter, dans une expression dramatique totalement comique. Tu prends le parti de Charlotte, plutôt que le mien ! N'as-tu donc aucune compassion ?

\- Non aucune... répondit-il. »

Peter lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras pour se venger. Jasper répliqua par un coup de balayette que Peter esquiva en sautant.

« Si vous voulez vous battre, faites le dehors ! Ordonna Charlotte. »

Ils se firent pas prier et en un clignement de paupière, ils avaient disparu dans la cour. J'aperçus Charlotte lever les yeux au ciel, l'air blasé.

« Ah ces deux-là, ils se sont tellement manqués qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se chamailler comme des enfants. »

Elle se tourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres, preuve que cette scène l'amusait elle aussi.

« Désolé pour tout de suite, je me suis un peu laissé emporter par mon enthousiasme, reprenons plus lentement. Douche ? Nourriture ? Dodo ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Une bonne douche et un bon lit, ce serait parfait, répondis-je. »

J'étais exténuée. J'avais réussi à dormir un peu dans la voiture, mais pas assez pour me sentir reposée. Et un coup d'oeil à mes vêtements m'informa que j'avais désespérément besoin de me laver. Mon pantalon était sale, n'ayant pas été épargné par ma petite excursion en forêt. Le pire était que je n'avais pas de vêtements de rechange, mon sac se trouvant actuellement au fond du coffre de la voiture de Carlisle.

« Et des vêtements de rechange ne seraient pas de refus, demandai-je timidement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas il y a tout ce qu'il faut, je vais aller te chercher tout ça pendant que tu prends ta douche. »

Elle me guida vers un escalier en bois, et je grimpai à l'étage à sa suite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

 **Lola: Merci pour ta review, je sais que mes délais de publications sont plutôt long et je suis désolée, mais j'ai plusieurs projets en cours et j'essaye d'alterner pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte. Je suis contente qu'il n'y ait pas ou peu de fautes, je trouve que ça gâche tout quand il y'en a trop, surtout qu'un petit coup de correcteur d'orthographe et de grammaire en ligne aide à en réduire le nombre. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira, kiss Miriallia**

 **Silly Girl: Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

La veille, je m'étais écroulée dans le lit et à peine ma tête avait-elle touché l'oreiller, que je dormais déjà. Les longues heures passées à traverser différents États m'avaient épuisée. Depuis, j'avais avalé un copieux petit-déjeuner préparé par Charlotte à mon intention. La jeune vampire avait été excitée de réaliser cette tâche humaine. Elle m'avait confié ne pas avoir cuisiné depuis sa transformation, soit une centaine d'années auparavant. J'avais goûté à ses œufs brouillés avec méfiance. Ca me rappelait la première fois que j'avais rendu visite à la famille Cullen. Ils s'étaient mis en quatre pour me confectionner un plat alors que j'avais déjà mangé. Je me souvenais parfaitement la fureur de Rosalie, déjà qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas, ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Curieusement, la cuisine de Charlotte avait été savoureuse et j'avais vraiment apprécié les pancakes arrosés de sirop d'érable. Jasper était parti depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait préféré retourner chasser pour ne prendre aucun risque selon lui. Ses yeux étaient pourtant d'une jolie couleur or, mais il se sentait plus rassuré ainsi. Charlotte et Peter étaient restés avec moi, soi-disant pour me protéger, mais je suspectais surtout qu'il s'agissait de me surveiller. Évidemment, l'idée de me faire la malle n'avait pas quitté mon esprit une seule seconde. Je me rendais cependant bien compte que j'étais aussi proche de fuir que de subitement aimer le shopping. Autrement dit, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.

En début d'après-midi, Charlotte m'avait proposé de commander quelques vêtements sur internet. Le tout serait à retirer en ville d'ici quarante-huit heures selon le site et Peter s'était proposé pour y aller. Il était trop risqué pour moi de l'accompagner. Entendez par là, tu pourrais t'enfuir bien trop facilement, sans oublier de mentionner le vampire psychopathe qui voulait me drainer de mon sang.

Nous avions passé une heure à passer en revue les différents articles. J'avais senti la vampire frétiller d'excitation. Apparemment, Peter n'était pas un partenaire de shopping valable.

« Il faut toujours aller au plus court avec lui, ce n'est vraiment pas marrant, expliqua Charlotte. »

Évidemment, j'avais évité de mentionner mon propre manque d'enthousiasme face à cette tâche. Mais contrairement à la manière qu'avait Alice d'imposer ses choix, Charlotte donnait seulement son avis. Finalement, j'avais apprécié ce moment partagé avec elle. De toute manière, il me fallait absolument des vêtements, d'autant plus que nous ne savions pas combien de temps nous allions rester ici. J'avais choisi quelques chemises, et des jeans, rien de très extravagant, ainsi que des sous-vêtements tout simples. Jasper nous avais donné sa carte de payement, refusant que j'utilise ma propre carte. Soi-disant que James pourrait me retrouver par ce biais, mais je me doutais que la réalité était tout autre. Il ne voulait pas que je dépense mon argent alors que sa famille m'avait mise en danger. Je ne voyais pas les choses sous cet angle, mais je laissai couler pour cette fois, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance et ses arguments tenaient largement la route.

Le soleil commençait à se cacher derrière la cime des arbres et Jasper n'était toujours pas rentré. Sans doute avait-il souhaité s'éloigner un peu plus, par sécurité. Je me tenais devant la fenêtre, observant le ciel coloré de rose et d'oranger. C'était beau, mais une simple pensée à ce qui m'avait amené ici, devant ce coucher de soleil suffit à détruire le semblant de bonne humeur qui m'habitait jusqu'ici. Je fermai brièvement les yeux, tentant de chasser ces sombres pensées.

« Tout va bien Bella ? »

La voix de Jasper me sortit de mes pensées et me fit sursauter. Je hochai la tête, sans pour autant tourner la tête dans sa direction. J'avais préféré ne pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur que ma voix ne tremble. Je le sentis dans mon dos, il s'était rapproché et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je sentis une vague de réconfort m'envahir et je lui envoyais ma gratitude. Finalement, j'aimais plutôt bien ce mode de communication, avec ça, pas besoin de long discours.

« Je sens ton inquiétude Bella.

\- Évidemment que je suis inquiète Jasper ! Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie. »

Ma voix trembla légèrement lorsque je prononçais ces mots et mes yeux me piquaient tellement les larmes étaient proches.

« La famille fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour la retrouver, tenta-t-il de m'apaiser. »

Cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment. J'avais beau savoir qu'ils faisaient tout leur possible, je me doutais que plus le temps passait, plus les chances de la retrouver en vie s'amenuisaient.

« Je sais Jasper, mais rester inactive, c'est pire que tout. C'est ma faute, si elle s'est retrouvée impliquée. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si elle devait mourir. Pourquoi l'avoir kidnappée elle ? »

Cette fois-ci je me tournais vers lui, en quête de réponses. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester dans l'ignorance. C'était insupportable !

« Elle est ton amie, c'était le meilleur moyen de t'atteindre, mis à part s'en prendre à ta famille. »

Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue, et je passais rapidement le revers de ma main pour la faire disparaître. La culpabilité me rongeait. Mon amie se retrouvait en danger de mort et c'était entièrement ma faute ! Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec des vampires, pas elle! Elle ne connaissait même pas leur existence. C'était tellement injuste.

« Mais comment a-t-il su qu'elle était mon amie aussi rapidement ? »

L'incompréhension me rendait folle. Comment ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il m'avait observée pendant un moment, en seulement une heure, il avait déjà mis la main sur elle.

« Il y avait une photo d'elle sur ton bureau et j'imagine qu'il a utilisé le pull qu'elle avait oublié chez toi pour la traquer. »

J'avais compris d'après les discussions avec les Cullen que James était un excellent traqueur. Ca n'avait pas dû être bien difficile dans une petite ville comme Forks de la retrouver. J'essayai de repousser les pensées qui m'assaillaient. Que pouvait-il lui faire subir en ce moment même ? Allait-elle bien ? J'essayais de faire cesser ces pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit.

« Le pire dans tout cela, est que nous nous escrimons peut-être pour rien. Il l'a peut-être déjà tuée. »

Ma voix craqua lorsque je prononçai la fin de ma phrase. Je ne voulais pas penser au pire, mais cette possibilité ne quittait jamais vraiment mon esprit, peu importait à quel point j'essayais de la repousser.

Je sentis les bras de Jasper m'enlacer et le calme m'envahit instantanément. Ma tête se posa contre son épaule naturellement et je profitais de cette impression de sérénité qui m'habitait. Elle avait beau avoir été fabriquée par mon ami, je l'accueillis avec joie. Je lui jetai un regard reconnaissant, j'avais été tellement tendu depuis quelques jours. J'avais bien conscience que me torturer en imaginant le pire, n'allait pas arranger les choses. Mais rester calme était plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

C'était la première fois que je me trouvais aussi proche de lui et c'était étrange, mais je me sentais pleinement en sécurité. Pourtant, je savais qu'il pouvait me tuer en une fraction de seconde. Il était fort, indestructible. Et son contrôle n'était pas total d'après ce que m'avait expliqué Edward. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Je le sentais, au plus profond de moi et je n'avais pas peur de me tenir tout contre ce dangereux vampire. Certains me penseraient folle, à raison sans doute.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Jasper deviendrait un tel soutien, il avait toujours été distant avec moi et j'avais pensé qu'il ne m'appréciait pas. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une simple humaine. Lui était immortel, à quoi bon tisser des liens avec une personne qui ne vivrait de toute manière pas longtemps. Qu'est-ce que le temps d'une vie humaine, face à l'éternité de la condition de vampire ? Rien, un grain de poussière dans un immense sablier.

Je n'avais pas parlé à Edward depuis que nous avions quitté la maison des Cullens, après cette désastreuse soirée de base-ball. Par moments je me demandais s'il allait bien, mais en réalité j'étais trop focalisée sur ce qu'il advenait d'Angela pour penser à lui plus que quelques secondes.

Je pensai à mon père également et à la manière dont je l'avais traité avant de partir. Jamais il ne me pardonnerait mes dures paroles. J'avais été tellement cruelle. Pourtant, je savais à quel point il était heureux que je vienne habiter chez lui, j'avais tout gâché. J'avais senti quelque chose se briser ce jour-là, son regard était vide. Je l'avais blessé de manière profonde. J'espérais pouvoir réparer mes torts, une fois cette histoire derrière nous. J'allais faire mon possible pour, en tout cas.

Je restais longtemps tout contre Jasper, ne voulant pas briser le contact. Je savais qu'à l'instant même de notre séparation, toutes mes émotions me percuteraient de plein fouet. Terreur, inquiétude, culpabilité, tout ce mix de sentiments qui ne me laissaient que très peu de répit.

Cette nuit, je n'avais de cesse de faire des cauchemars. J'imaginais Angela, et à quel point elle devait être terrifiée. Elle ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, ni pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. Savait-elle que James était un vampire ? Ou pensait-elle qu'un cinglé l'avait kidnappée ? Peut-être l'avait-il déjà drainée de son sang ? Face à lui, elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle ne pourrait pas fuir, pas se défendre s'il tentait de lui faire du mal. Les vampires avaient une telle force et des sens tellement aiguisés. Si elle tentait de s'échapper, il l'entendrait. Et dans le cas improbable où elle réussisse en son absence, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il remette la main sur elle. Mais à vrai dire, une seule question ne cessait de me tarauder. Était-elle seulement en vie ?

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ces révélations? Du léger rapprochement avec Jasper?**

 **Kiss Miriallia**


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou =) me revoilà après une longue absence! Désolé de ne pas avoir publié depuis un moment. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, malgré son arrivée tardive.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

(Angela)

Le bruit de goutte à goutte du robinet mal fermé me rendait folle. Malheureusement, je me trouvais trop loin pour pouvoir l'éteindre. Une fois encore, je tentais de tirer sur mes liens pour me détacher, en vain. Ils étaient tellement serrés que la corde blessait mes poignets.

Je n'aurais su dire depuis combien de temps j'étais enfermée ici. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire qu'observer mon environnement. La cave ne possédait pas de fenêtres, si bien que je n'avais pas mis très longtemps avant de perdre totalement la notion du temps. La peur ne me quittait pas. A chaque bruit suspect, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me crisper de tout mon être, effrayée à l'idée que mon ravisseur ne revienne.

J'étais plongée dans la pénombre, à peine éclairée par une petite lampe, dont la lumière commençait à vaciller. Je redoutais le moment où elle allait s'éteindre, me plongeant dans l'obscurité. C'était le seul élément rassurant ici. Je me trouvais attachée à un radiateur éteint, et j'avais eu beau tirer de toutes mes forces dans les premiers temps de ma captivité, je n'avais pas réussi à m'en défaire. Je m'étais escrimée pendant des heures, ne parvenant qu'à écorcher ma peau avec les liens.

J'avais fini par abandonner. C'était peine perdue. Seule, je n'arriverais pas à me libérer. J'avais cherché autour de moi un objet pour trancher mes liens, seulement, les étagères croulant sous les outils et pots de peinture étaient totalement hors de ma porté. Il avait pensé à tout.

Je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer. Il me semblait que j'avais épuisé toutes les larmes à ma disposition. Mes yeux étaient secs à présent. Pendant des heures, j'avais espéré que la police débarque, et me sorte de cet enfer. J'avais attendu, attendu, vainement. Personne n'était venu à mon secours. La peur restait tapie au fond de moi, mais je tentais de la juguler. Je devais garder les idées claires, mieux valait ne compter que sur moi-même. J'étais à l'affut de la moindre occasion pour fuir, même si pour le moment cela semblait chimérique.

J'ignorais où j'étais, n'étant même pas sûre d'être toujours à Forks. J'étais probablement loin de ma ville natale. J'avais bien tenté d'appeler au secours, mais personne n'avait répondu à mon appel. Cet endroit devait être isolé du reste du monde, à l'écart de la population.

Le temps s'écoulait au ralenti. Je savais à présent qu'il y avait vingt fissures sur les murs, ce qui n'était pas exactement rassurant, et démontrait la vétusté des lieux. Il y avait vingt-cinq planches de bois empilées dans un coin de la pièce, et à ce jour, trente toiles d'araignée. La peur que m'inspiraient ces bestioles me semblait à présent bien dérisoire en comparaison avec ma situation. Un taré m'avait kidnappée et je n'allais probablement pas survivre à ça. Non ! Je ne devais pas penser au pire scénario. J'allais m'en sortir ! J'allais survivre à ça. Je devais rester optimiste, sinon je risquais de me laisser glisser dans le désespoir.

Je me concentrai alors sur le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait goutte après goutte. Deux cents, deux-cent-un, deux-cent-deux, deux-cent-trois... Compter m'aidait à canaliser ma panique, à ne pas la laisser m'engloutir. Je devais garder les idées aussi claires que possible, malgré la fatigue.

J'avais froid, et l'humidité ambiante n'arrangeait rien. Je ne dormais que par à-coups, le moindre bruit me réveillait en sursaut. Mon ravisseur venait régulièrement, me permettant d'aller aux toilettes, il m'amenait aussi de quoi boire. Ce n'était jamais de grandes quantités. La faim me tenaillait, il me donnait rarement à manger, comme si ce n'était pas un élément vital. Mes vêtements étaient sales, maculés de poussière.

Jusqu'à présent, il ne m'avait pas trop malmenée. J'avais seulement quelques bleus sur les bras, là où il m'avait agrippée. Il n'était pas très grand, et ne paraissait pas très costaud, il avait cependant une poigne de fer. Et j'avais acquis la certitude qu'il était capable de me tuer en une fraction de seconde. C'était un homme dangereux, toutes les fibres de mon corps le clamaient. Sa présence était écrasante, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me recroqueviller lorsqu'il apparaissait.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je faisais là, seulement que ça avait un rapport avec Bella. Bella que j'avais eue brièvement au téléphone au début de ma captivité. Je me raccrochais à ses paroles comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

 _Accroche-toi, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour te sortir de là !_

La panique se lisait dans sa voix, mais il y avait également quelque chose d'autre. La détermination ! Et c'était ça qui m'empêchait de m'écrouler. Je ne cessais pourtant de me poser des questions. Que voulait ce cinglé à Bella ? Une chose était certaine, il n'avait pas de bonnes intentions. Je frissonnais en pensant à ce qu'il prévoyait certainement. A quel jeu pervers se livrait-il ?

Il lui avait demandé de se rendre, qu'il me libérerait si elle le faisait. Mais Bella était assez intelligente pour ne pas se laisser berner par ses paroles. Il était évident qu'il ne me laisserait pas aussi facilement. J'avais vu son visage. Aucun ravisseur ne serait assez négligent pour laisser échapper quelqu'un pouvant le reconnaître.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter. Je ne l'entendais jamais avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Comme s'il se téléportait dans la maison juste devant elle. Il n'y avait jamais le moindre bruit de pas, pourtant, cette maison n'avait pas l'air très bien insonorisé. Mon cœur battait la chamade, incertaine de ce qu'il allait faire. Je le savais capable de me faire du mal, beaucoup de mal.

Il descendit les escaliers d'une démarche souple. Son visage avait quelque chose de dure, malgré des traits assez fins. Dans la pénombre, j'avais du mal à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, mais ils semblaient assez foncés.

« Alors ma belle, as-tu été sage aujourd'hui ? »

Le ton de sa voix me faisait penser à celui qu'on employait pour parler à un animal. C'était dérangeant. Je n'étais pas capable d'émettre un son, sans doute n'attendait-il pas de réponse. Il s'approcha de moi, et tendit la main pour caresser ma joue. Sa main était glacée, comme s'il l'avait plongée dans un bac de glace. Je reculais instinctivement mon visage pour me soustraire à ce contact. J'étais révulsée et paralysée par la peur.

« Il semblerait que ton amie ne soit pas très pressée de te venir en aide. »

Il prenait un malin plaisir à jour avec moi. La moindre de ses paroles servait à me déstabiliser. Et il y arrivait à chaque fois, même si j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître.

Il défit mes liens en tirant d'un coup sec, me démontrant une nouvelle fois sa force. Ce n'était pas normal, j'avais eu beau tirer pendant des heures, la corde n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Et sans le moindre effort, il y parvenait. Il m'effrayait de plus en plus. Je sentis le sang se remettre à circuler dans mes mains, provoquant des picotements désagréables, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

« Peut-être devrions-nous lui fournir une motivation supplémentaire ? »

Ma respiration se fit saccadée à mesure que l'angoisse me gagnait. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'allait-il me faire ? J'étais incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et je me figeais. Mieux valait ne pas faire de vagues. Il semblait être le genre d'homme à ne pas aimer la provocation. Son visage se rapprocha et je tournais la tête, incapable de lui faire face plus longtemps. Je sentis son souffle frais contre ma carotide et je sentais mon cœur pulser à cet endroit. Je fermais les yeux tentant de faire abstraction de la situation. J'essayais de penser à autre chose, regrettant de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de détacher mon esprit de mon corps et l'envoyer loin d'ici. Ses lèvres courraient sur ma peau, pareilles à des glaçons.

« Quel dommage, je suis tellement affamé que je serais bien incapable de m'arrêter si je commence. Murmura-t-il contre ma peau. »

Aussi vite qu'il s'était rapproché, sa présence s'effaça. Je rouvris les yeux, soulagée. Il n'allait rien me faire aujourd'hui. J'avais quelques heures supplémentaires de sursis, la police me retrouverait peut-être d'ici là. Mais j'avais beau me raccrocher à ce fil ténu, j'avais conscience que mon espoir était sans doute vain.

« Lève-toi ! »

Sa voix se fit plus autoritaire et je lui obéis le plus vite possible. Mes jambes vacillaient, engourdies par l'immobilité forcée de ces dernières heures. Je ne restais jamais très longtemps loin de ce radiateur, à peine une dizaine de minutes. J'en profitais pour me dégourdir au maximum. Je le suivis docilement, tentant de ne pas m'écrouler à chaque pas.

Comme les jours précédents, il me conduisit jusqu'aux toilettes. Leur état était tellement insalubre que je prenais toujours garde à ne toucher la cuvette. L'odeur me soulevait le cœur, si bien que je m'efforçais de retenir ma respiration. Sans doute devais-je m'estimer heureuse, au moins me permettait-il d'aller aux toilettes. De nombreuses heures s'étaient écoulées depuis mon dernier passage dans cette pièce, si bien que ma vessie me semblait sur le point d'exploser. Je restais un moment dans la petite cabine, ne souhaitant pas retourner tout de suite dans ma prison.

Boum ! Boum ! Boum ! Il frappa violemment sur la porte, signe que son impatience grandissait. La porte semblait sur le point de sortir de ses gonds, me faisant sursauter. Je tournais le loquet d'une main tremblante, ouvrant la porte. Il attendait devant, comme toujours, s'assurant que je n'essayais pas de fuir. Comme si je pouvais aller où que ce soit. Cette maison devait être perdue au milieu de nulle part. Et une intuition me soufflait qu'il pouvait me rattraper avant même que j'en franchisse le seuil.

« Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Je me pressai à sa suite, manquant de trébucher dans les escaliers. Je me rattrapais à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Je ne m'attardais pas sur la barrière en bois, sentant qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour céder.

Il me reconduisit dans la cave. Je n'avais guère envie d'y retourner, mais cela signifiait qu'il allait bientôt me laisser seule. Et je me sentais moins menacée lorsque c'était le cas.

Je saisis la petite bouteille d'eau qu'il me tendit et me dépêchai d'étancher ma soif avant qu'il ne m'attache à nouveau. J'avalais le morceau de pain qu'il avait apporté. Je n'avais pas toujours cette chance, si bien que j'étais affamée mais je devrais me contenter de ce que j'avais. Au moins j'aurais quelque chose dans l'estomac.

A peine avais-je avalé le dernier morceau qu'il me rattacha, c'était devenu une routine. Cette fois-ci, les liens me blessaient moins qu'au cours des dernières heures, et je m'en sentis soulagée. Je le vis quitter la pièce sans plus se préoccuper de moi. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, le soulagement me permit de respirer à nouveau. J'avais quelques heures de répit à présent. Je me laissais aller contre le mur en soupirant, cet enfer était loin d'être terminé, je le sentais. Je fermai les yeux, espérant me reposer quelques instants.

* * *

Verdict? J'espère que vous avez aimé le changement de point de vue! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, kiss Miriallia


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que l'attente valait le coup. Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira!**

 **Pour info à partir de maintenant, l'histoire tournera sur quatre points de vue. Sans cela il manquait des informations, voilà. En espérant que ça vous plaira! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, j'espère que ça vous convient!**

 **Lola: Merci pour ton commentaire =) comme tu vois la suite est publié avant juillet mdr ^^ J'ai conscience d'être assez longue dans la publication mais je suis tellement perfectionniste que j'ai tendance à écrire réécrire... Jusqu'à ce que ça me convienne, ce qui explique un peu les délais d'attente. J'espère que ça te plaira! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses! Kiss Miriallia**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

(Paul) :

J'avais toujours été grisé par la vitesse, et depuis ma transformation, ce sentiment s'était retrouvé exacerbé. J'aimais la course, et j'étais rapide. Très rapide. J'étais même le plus rapide de la meute et j'en éprouvais une intense satisfaction. J'aimais les sensations procurées par la course, le vent qui fouettait mon visage, esquiver les arbres au dernier moment. Tout cela m'aidait à accepter ma nouvelle nature.

J'étais un loup-garou seulement depuis quelques mois et l'accepter avait été difficile. D'autant plus que mon tempérament ne facilitait pas les choses. J'éprouvais les plus grandes difficultés à me contrôler et je me transformais à la moindre contrariété. J'avais dû m'isoler des autres, le temps de régler ce problème. Je n'étais même pas encore retourné au lycée. Avouons qu'il serait embêtant que je me transforme en plein cours de math. Le prof avait vraiment tendance à me faire chier pour des conneries.

Mes anciens amis ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, ni pourquoi je les évitais. Mais comment rester près d'eux, alors que je pouvais à tout moment exploser et devenir cette bête. Cette bête que j'avais tant de mal à contrôler et qui pouvait les blesser très gravement. Mais plus que cela, je ne pouvais permettre que le secret soit découvert.

Je stoppais net ma course, les sens aux aguets. L'odeur d'une Sangsue imprégnait les lieux. Soit elle se trouvait déjà sur notre territoire, soit elle se trouvait à la lisière, difficile d'en juger. Je humais l'air, suivant la piste. Cette odeur était vraiment insupportable pour mon odorat sensible. Je contournai un bosquet d'arbres, sur mes gardes.

Je rejoignis la limite de notre territoire, visiblement, elle n'avait pas été franchie. Je sentais cependant qu'un vampire n'était pas très loin. J'observais les alentours, tentant de le repérer.

Je grognais lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette se dessiner dans l'obscurité. Elle s'approcha, ne dépassant pas la ligne invisible. Il s'agissait certainement d'un Cullen. Je le devinais à la couleur de ses yeux. Ceux avec lesquels nous avions conclu un traité.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour vous provoquer ! Je demande seulement à parlementer avec votre Alpha. »

Le vampire parlait d'une voix ferme, empreinte de sérénité. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute du chef de clan. De ce que je savais les Cullen se faisaient passer pour une famille, et le Dr Cullen jouait le rôle de père aux yeux des humains. L'homme en face de moi correspondait à la description qu'on m'avait faite de lui : un blondinet aux allures de starlette.

Et cet intrus souhaitait rencontrer Sam. Il ne semblait pas vouloir me donner plus d'informations et de mon côté, je n'avais aucune intention de revenir à ma forme humaine. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je poussais un long hurlement, espérant que Sam m'entendrait. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'éloigner de la frontière tant que ce vampire serait présent.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que j'entende les pensées de Sam dans ma tête. Il avait phasé presque immédiatement.

 _« Que se passe-t-il Paul ? »_

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de l'appeler pour des conneries, et il semblait inquiet.

 _« Un Cullen est à notre frontière, il veut te voir. »_

La voix de Jared se mêla à la conversation. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, nous passions plus de temps chez Sam et Emilie que dans notre propre maison depuis quelques temps. Il était certainement en train de dévorer ses muffins lorsque j'avais appelé.

 _« Qu'est-ce que cette sangsue nous veut ? Demanda-t-il._

 _-Il n'a donné aucune précision. »_

Je visualisais l'environnement autour de moi, leur permettant de repérer l'endroit où je me situais. Depuis notre métamorphose, nous passions énormément de temps à sillonner les environs. Nous connaissions à présent les lieux à la perfection.

 _« -Nous arrivons, nous ne sommes plus très loin, m'indiqua Sam. »_

Je ne quittais pas l'individu des yeux. Il restait immobile et cette immobilité démontrait à quel point ces monstres n'étaient pas des êtres vivants. Il ressemblait à une statue. Sans doute pensait-il qu'en restant parfaitement immobile, je ne le prendrais pas pour une menace, mais en réalité, cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me sentais sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir à la moindre occasion.

Mes frères de meutes déboulèrent à mes côtés, et notre alpha se plaça devant nous, démontrant ainsi sa place dans la hiérarchie. Sam était reconnaissable à sa fourrure noire, qui contrastait avec ses yeux dorés. Il était massif, environ la taille d'un cheval, bien que plus massif. Jared quant à lui possédait des poils bruns et était plus fin, taillé pour l'agilité.

Pour le moment, la meute ne contenait que trois membres, mais nous étions persuadés que d'autres n'allaient pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Le vampire avança d'un pas et Sam grogna. Il se figea de nouveau avant de prendre la parole.

« Ma famille a besoin de votre aide. »

Besoin de notre aide ? Mon cul oui ! Comme si on allait aider ces sangsues !

« _La ferme Paul, laisse-le parler_ ! »

L'ordre de mon alpha claqua dans ma tête, m'obligeant à contenir mes pensées. Je bougonnais intérieurement. Ce lien psychique pouvait être drôlement pratique, mais extrêmement chiant selon la situation.

« Une humaine a été kidnappé. »

Il marqua un temps de pause, avant de reprendre.

« Par un vampire... »

Paix à son âme ! Il était certain que cette personne devait être morte depuis longtemps. Le vampire en question devait l'avoir vidée de son sang à l'heure qu'il était. Je ne voyais donc pas ce que nous pourrions faire pour l'aider.

« Elle est encore vivante, d'après nos dernières informations. Si nous faisons vite, nous pouvons peut-être la sauver. »

Parlait-il de cette Swan ? La fille du shérif ? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle s'était barrée pour retourner chez sa mère. C'était du moins ce que le shérif avait confié à Billy. Il était dévasté d'ailleurs. Mais était-elle vraiment arrivée à bon port ? D'après ce que je savais, elle sortait avec l'un des Cullen. Un sacré paquet de questions me venaient à l'esprit, mais ma forme animale m'empêchait de les poser. C'était assez frustrant, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« Nous avons tenté de les retrouver par nos propres moyens, mon fils Emmett est un bon traqueur. Le problème vient du fait qu'il y ait deux vampires, un mâle et une femelle. Ils se sont séparés. Nous avons besoin d'un autre traqueur. »

Je commençais à comprendre la situation un peu mieux à présent. Mais je ne voyais pas très bien pourquoi nous devrions intervenir. Swan avait fait son choix en fréquentant des vampires. Elle devait se douter qu'elle risquait sa vie. Je ne voyais pas très bien pourquoi je risquerais ma peau pour cette idiote. Non pas que chasser du vampire me dérangeait au contraire, l'idée m'excitait au plus haut point.

« _Je suis d'accord avec Paul !_

 _\- Ca suffit, tous les deux, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'il s'agisse de Bella._

 _\- De qui d'autre pourrait-il s'agir ? Demandai-je._

 _\- Oui qui ? Renchérit Jared. Je ne connais personne d'autre d'assez suicidaire pour fréquenter des sangsues._

 _\- Je vais phaser, je dois parler avec ce vampire. Ainsi nous aurons les réponses à nos questions. »_

Pour le coup, notre alpha n'avait pas tort. Il était difficile de communiquer avec quelqu'un lorsqu'on pouvait seulement grogner. Sam se recula, rejoignant l'abri d'un bosquet. Il ne mit pas longtemps à revenir, vêtu d'un short. Sam n'était pas le plus grand d'entre nous sous sa forme humaine, contrairement à sa forme de loup.

Nous nous plaçâmes près de lui, de manière à pouvoir intervenir si les choses tournaient mal.

« Est-ce Bella qui a été kidnappé ? Demanda-t-il en premier.

\- Non, Bella est en sécurité, mon fils Jasper la protège. Il s'agit d'une amie de Bella, Angela Weber. Elle est totalement ignorante du monde surnaturel. »

Voilà qui changeait tout. Si une humaine totalement innocente était en danger, il était de notre devoir de la secourir. C'était notre raison d'être. Et je n'avais aucun doute que Sam allait accepter d'aider les Cullen.

« Pourquoi l'a-t-il enlevée ? »

Le Dr Cullen sembla légèrement embarrassé par la question.

« Il l'utilise comme appât, c'est Bella qu'il veut. James aime l'attrait de la chasse. Bella est sous la protection de notre clan, pour lui c'est un challenge. Il est prêt à tout pour mettre la main sur elle. »

Voilà qui expliquait l'air gêné qu'il arborait quelques instants plus tôt. Son clan était en partie responsable. Pauvre fille, mêlée à des histoires qui n'avaient rien à voir avec elle.

« C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de votre aide. Ma femme et mes filles protègent Charlie Swan, au cas où. Et Emmet et Edward sont sur les traces de James. Je devais suivre Victoria, mais je ne suis pas un très bon traqueur. Et mon fils Jasper, le seul qui aurait pu être utile protège déjà Bella. C'est pour ça que je me tourne vers vous. J'ai conscience de vous mêler à un problème que nous avons causé, mais le temps presse, si nous voulons sauver cette fille, nous devons faire vite. »

L'excitation monta en moi, nous allions enfin avoir le droit à un peu d'action. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça! Nous n'avions encore jamais été confronté à un vampire jusqu'ici. Aucun ne s'était risqué sur notre territoire. Ca promettait une aventure démente ! Même si je plaignais cette Angela. Elle devait être terrifiée.

« Nous vous aiderons, déclara Sam.

-Merci, ma famille apprécie ce geste. »

Sam se tourna vers nous.

« Paul, toi et moi aiderons les Cullen, Jared tu restes à la Push, pour protéger la réserve. »

Je jubilais, Jared devait être vert de jalousie.

« _Quoi ? Pourquoi je devrais rester à la réserve ? C'est pas juste !_

 _-C'est pas ma faute si mon odorat est meilleur que le tien, me moquai-je gentiment. »_

Sur ces mots, Jared bondit sur moi, me faisant rouler dans la poussière. Non mais quel gamin il faisait. Je répliquai immédiatement, l'atteignant à l'épaule, l'envoyant percuter un arbre.

 _« C'est moi que tu traites de gamin ? Attends un peu ! »_

Il s'apprêta à riposter mais la voix de Sam nous stoppa. Le problème lorsque Sam employait sa voix d'alpha, était que nous étions incapables de lui désobéir.

« Ca suffit tous les deux ! Vous avez passé l'âge de vous chamailler ! »

Nous fîmes semblant d'être penaud, baissant la tête vers le sol. Bon, nous n'étions pas exactement désolés pour ce qui venait de se produire. Et le coup de patte que me donna Jared lorsque notre alpha eut le dos tourné en était la preuve. La vache ! Un bon coup de griffe n'était vraiment pas agréable. Heureusement que nous guérissions vite.

 _« Bien fait ! Bougonna Jared._

 _\- La jalousie est un vilain défaut, ta mère t'a pas appris ça ? Demandai-je. »_

Il sembla sur le point de se jeter sur moi à nouveau mais fut coupé par le Dr Cullen.

« Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, nous devrions y aller. Le temps presse et la piste sera plus difficile à suivre si nous attendons trop longtemps. »

Il avait raison, l'odeur pouvait s'estomper, il serait alors pratiquement impossible de retrouver la fille. Sam renvoya Jared patrouiller à son grand désespoir.

« Il serait plus facile que Paul se retransforme, nous allons à Forks. C'est là qu'habite Angela. Les gens risqueraient de paniquer, si un énorme loup traversait la ville. »

Je m'exécutais, sentant l'excitation monter en moi. Enfin un peu d'action !

 _(Jasper) :_

Je devais sans cesse rester sur le qui-vive. Je savais que Bella n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de fuir. Après ces quelques jours passés avec elle, j'avais appris à la connaître. Elle était têtue, bien plus que je ne le pensais. A la voir avec Edward, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir un si fort caractère. Elle semblait alors si docile, si malléable. A croire qu'elle était une personne différente.

Je devais avouer que j'aimais la personne que je découvrais, pétillante, combative. J'aurais dû la terrifier. Encore plus après l'épisode de la chasse. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que je la tue. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de me tenir rigueur de cet épisode. J'avais beau sonder ses émotions, je ne ressentais que compréhension, comme s'il n'avait rien à pardonner. C'était étrange et cela m'aidait grandement, diminuant mon sentiment de culpabilité.

Etrangement, je m'étais habitué à sa présence. Elle était la seule humaine dont j'étais proche. Et à force d'être près d'elle, la soif me semblait plus supportable. Je m'étais habitué à son odeur à présent, m'autorisant une proximité physique que je n'aurais jamais pu supporter avant. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis ma transformation. Habituellement, je m'arrangeais pour ne pas rester proche des humains, même si j'en côtoyais plus régulièrement depuis que j'avais rejoint la famille Cullen. A présent, je pouvais rester proche de Bella sans avoir envie de planter mes crocs dans sa jugulaire, ce qui était un net progrès.

J'appréciais sa présence, ce que je n'aurais pas cru possible. Je n'avais rien de commun avec les humains d'aujourd'hui et trouvais difficile de me plaire en leur présence. Mais elle avait un petit quelque chose qui la rendait fascinante. Chaque fois qu'elle s'éveillait pour une nouvelle journée, j'étais excité à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle facette d'elle. Et sans savoir quand cela avait débuté, je cherchais sa proximité, sa compagnie. Sa présence avait un effet apaisant, alors même que ses sentiments bouillaient en elle.

Je ressentais toute sa culpabilité face à cette situation et éprouvais le besoin de la soulager grâce à mon don. Je sentais cependant que mon don ne suffisait pas. Tous ces sentiments restaient là, sous la surface, menaçant de la submerger à chaque instant.

« Cesse de nous envoyer ta frustration ! C'est insupportable ! »

La voix de Peter me sortit de mes pensées. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'aspergeais tout le monde avec mes propres émotions. Peter avait raison, j'étais frustré de ne pas faire disparaître tous les sentiments négatifs qui habitaient Bella.

Au fil des jours, j'avais appris à aimer ses petites imperfections. C'était tellement nouveau pour moi. J'étais habitué à la beauté parfaite des vampires. Et même si Bella avait une peau de pêche en comparaison à certains humains, je détectais quelques rougeurs. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi soyeux que ceux d'un vampire, mais plus je les regardais, plus j'appréciais cette teinte acajou. C'était perturbant, en règle générale, je trouvais les humaines laides, à mille lieues de la beauté des vampires. Pourtant, plus je posais les yeux sur elle, moins j'arrivais à m'en détacher.

« Il y a vraiment trop de tension sexuelle dans cette maison, il est vraiment urgent que tu règles ce problème Jasper ! »

Peter ne changeait pas, toujours cette grande finesse qui le caractérisait.

« Si Charlotte et toi avez besoin d'assouvir vos désirs, vous n'avez qu'à vous éclipser quelques heures.

\- Charlotte et moi sommes parfaitement satisfaits, je parlais plutôt de toi. Toi et ton désir pour notre petite Bella. »

Mon ami me connaissait définitivement trop bien. Il venait de mettre le doigt sur ce que je m'efforçais d'ignorer. Après tout, j'allais rapidement me lasser. Il s'agissait seulement de l'attrait de la nouveauté. Dans quelques jours, ce sentiment dérangeant allait cesser d'être. Ce feu qui couvait allait mourir, j'en étais persuadé. Et j'allais cesser de fixer son cul comme je le faisais.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai une compagne, ne l'oublie pas. »

Nier était définitivement la meilleure stratégie. Ainsi, il cesserait de m'importuner avec cette histoire.

« Si Alice était réellement ta compagne, tu n'éprouverais pas un tel désir pour une autre. A chaque fois que tes yeux se posent sur Bella, tu nous renvoies tes émotions et je suis obligé d'entraîner Charlotte dehors pour lui sauter dessus, tellement j'ai envie d'elle. Non pas que ce ne soit pas agréable, soit dit en passant. »

Merde ! Cette conversation était sacrément embarrassante. Peter venait littéralement de me couper le sifflet. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça. Qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne ? Que Alice n'était pas réellement ma compagne ? Seulement, nous avions passé tellement de décennies ensemble que j'avais presque finis par le croire. Vivre aux côtés d'Alice était tellement simple, réconfortant. Il y avait beaucoup de sentiments et d'affection entre nous. Elle m'avait sauvé de moi-même et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant.

Pour une raison mystérieuse, Bella me fascinait. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Je n'avais même jamais pensé à embrasser une autre qu'Alice jusqu'à présent.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Bella est avec Edward de toute manière.

-Et moi j'ai vu la manière dont elle agissait près de toi. Elle se sent en sécurité. J'ai tout de suite eu une intuition à propos de vous deux. Il semblerait que je ne me sois pas trompé. »

Une intuition ? Les intuitions de Peter étaient toujours exactes, c'était son don, même si nous ne savions pas exactement comment il fonctionnait. C'était ce qui avait amené mes amis jusqu'à nous, empêchant Bella de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Jasper ? »

La voix de Bella nous interrompit. Elle venait visiblement de se réveiller et apparut encore l'air endormie dans le salon où nous étions installés. Je venais d'être sauvé par le gong et m'en sentis soulagé, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'aurais pu répondre à mon ami.

« Bonjour Bella, la saluai-je.

\- Bonjour. »

Je l'observais se mordiller la lèvre, visiblement sur le point de dire quelque chose.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles des autres ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. »

Elle me fixait, pleine d'espoirs, attendant probablement une bonne nouvelle de ma part. Je me sentais mal de ne pouvoir la soulager de ce poids.

« Ils ne l'ont toujours pas retrouvée, mais Carlisle a demandé l'aide des loups de la réserve Quileute. La renseignai-je.

\- Des loups ?

\- Certains Quileute ont la capacité de se transformer en loups. Leur rôle est de protéger les humains contre les vampires. Ils ont accepté de nous aider à retrouver Angela.

\- Demander de l'aide à des chiens, je me demande où ton chef de clan a la tête ! S'exclama Peter. »

\- L'un d'entre eux est un très bon pisteur, nous espérons qu'il arrivera à traquer la femelle. Elle a un certain don pour la fuite, rétorquai-je. Emmett est le seul vrai traqueur de notre famille et il est déjà après James. »

Je passai sous silence le fait que j'étais moi-même un bon traqueur. Bella culpabilisait déjà suffisamment. Nous avions pris la décision de la mettre sous ma protection, sachant très bien que j'étais le plus à même de la mettre en sécurité. Cela était peut-être égoïste, mais pour nous Bella passait en premier.

« J'espère seulement qu'il ne sera pas trop tard pour Angela, murmura Bella. »

J'espérais que le fait d'avoir de nouveaux alliés allait lui remonter le moral. Je sentais de l'espoir apparaître au milieu de son tumulte de sentiments. Et j'avais du mal à savoir si c'était une bonne chose. Après tout, comment se sentirait-elle si nous ne parvenions pas à sauver son amie. Ce serait encore pire. Ses sentiments étaient déjà tellement instables, elle serait sans aucun doute effondrée si nous ne parvenions pas à sauver la fille.

Au moins restait-elle lucide, elle se rendait bien compte que la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Angela était dangereuse et qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle s'en sorte vivante. Je préférais cependant ne pas établir ce fait à haute voix, cela ne lui ferait aucun bien.

« Tu devrais manger un bout, tu n'as pas avalé grand chose hier soir, et je crois savoir que les humains ont besoin de manger régulièrement pour survivre.

Je détournais habilement la conversation, espérant la détourner de ses tourmentes. Elle hocha la tête, prenant la direction de la petite cuisine aménagée. Je l'accompagnais, m'installant à la table.

« Il a raison fillette, en plus tu es bien trop maigre, il faut te remplumer un peu, ajouta Peter avec toute la subtilité dont il était capable. »

Il s'installa près de moi, m'adressant un sourire goguenard tandis que je le fusillais du regard. Bella n'avait pas besoin de changer quoi que ce soit, elle était superbe ainsi. Je ravalai une remarque acerbe. Bella ne comprendrait pas pourquoi je prenais sa défense et elle commencerait à avoir des soupçons. Non ! Mieux valait ne rien dire.

J'observais Bella, dos à moi. Je ne voyais pas ce que Peter voulait dire par la nécessité d'un remplumage. Ses fesses étaient parfaites, moulées dans son jean, et ne nécessitaient aucune modification si on me demandait mon avis.

Elle épluchait une pomme, et j'étais hypnotisé par ses mouvements. A ce moment-là, tout bascula. Son couteau ripa et elle s'entailla la paume de la main. L'odeur du sang emplit la pièce de sa saveur métallique. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur ces gouttes vermeilles.

« Merde ! Marmonna-t-elle. »

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de perdre totalement le contrôle.

* * *

 **Alors verdict? Est-ce que ce chapitre était à votre goût? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça peut-être motivant pour écrire la suite =) Kiss Miriallia!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous fera plaisir ^^. Je remercie grandement les personnes m'ayant laissée une review, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir! En tout cas: Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

(Bella) :

« Merde ! Marmonnai-je. »

Sur ma paume, une large entaille était apparue là où le couteau avait coupé ma chaire, et je grimaçai de douleur. Non mais quelle idiote ! Le sang tomba dans l'évier, une goutte, deux gouttes. L'odeur métallique me prit à la gorge, provoquant immédiatement une sensation de nausée. J'avais toujours eu un souci avec l'odeur du sang, avec sa vue aussi en y réfléchissant.

Un grondement retentit derrière moi, me faisant prendre conscience du danger dans lequel je m'étais à nouveau fourrée. Se couper dans une pièce contenant deux vampires n'était pas exactement la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Tout se passa très vite. J'eus le réflexe de me jeter au sol, ce qui me sauva probablement la vie. Peter fit voler la table de cuisine, l'envoyant sur Jasper pour le ralentir. Un seul coup lui suffit cependant pour la briser en un craquement assourdissant. Je protégeai ma tête des débris qui pleuvaient dans la pièce à l'aide de mes bras, me recroquevillant sur le sol.

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Morte, je ne serais plus d'aucune utilité à Angela. Je décidai de rester immobile. Peter avait l'air de se contrôler, pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que ma vie était entre ses mains. Je rabattis ma main contre ma poitrine, l'enveloppant dans un torchon qui trainait près de moi. Sans doute s'était-il retrouvé là lorsque Jasper avait démoli la table.

Un regard autour de moi m'apprit que j'étais bel et bien piégée dans cette pièce. Les deux vampires qui s'affrontaient, se trouvaient entre moi et la sortie. J'avais l'impression que des animaux se battaient tout près de moi. Je percevais des grognements, des halètements.

Peter se dressait devant moi, protecteur. Jasper se tenait prêt à bondir sur lui. Accroupi, il émettait des espèces de feulements furieux. Ses yeux étaient noirs d'encre, et ses sourcils froncés par le mécontentement. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'un autre vampire se dresse entre lui et sa proie.

« Jasper, tu dois te ressaisir mon vieux ! S'exclama Peter. »

J'étais terrifiée. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Le temps s'étirait et les secondes me semblaient des heures. Allais-je mourir aujourd'hui ? Tout cela semblait bien incertain.

Je vis Peter s'écrouler non loin de moi et je compris que le don de Jasper ne servait pas seulement à apaiser les émotions des autres, mais pouvait s'utiliser dans un but bien moins noble. Il était terrifiant, et je compris pourquoi il était le Cullen le plus redoutable. Dans son état, il ne distinguait plus ses amis de ses ennemis. J'entendais les cris de douleur de Peter et ce son me paralysa. Il semblait dans une souffrance sans bornes.

Je fermai les yeux pendant un instant, tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose, mais je n'y parvins pas. Je tremblais, il fallait que cela cesse. Je ne supportais plus d'entendre ces hurlements. Je portai mes mains à mes oreilles pour les atténuer, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

En un clignement de paupière, Jasper fut près de moi. Et je compris que c'était la fin. J'allais mourir dans quelques secondes. Cette fois-ci, je n'y échapperais pas. J'espérais qu'il ne culpabiliserait pas trop, après tout, j'étais la seule responsable. Ce fut la seule pensée qui me vint, j'espérais qu'il parviendrait à se pardonner un jour.

Je m'étais toujours demandé si au moment de mourir, je verrais ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Cela ne se produisit pas. J'étais comme hypnotisée par les prunelles du dangereux vampire. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux, à la recherche de cette lueur, celle qui me montrerait que mon ami se trouvait là, quelque part. Je sentais que c'était le cas, qu'il se trouvait non loin, sous la surface et pourtant inaccessible. Je projetais du mieux que je pus tout mon pardon, espérant qu'il s'en souviendrait lorsqu'il redeviendrait lui-même.

Je ne compris pas exactement ce qui se produisit à ce moment précis. Peut-être que mes sentiments l'avaient atteint. Son visage se radoucit brusquement. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent imperceptiblement, me prouvant que même dans ses pertes de contrôle, son côté humain ne disparaissait pas totalement. Ce fut tout ce que j'eus le temps de voir avant qu'il ne disparaisse de la cuisine.

Les cris s'étaient tus, près de moi. Peter se mit à ronchonner, ce qui me rassura sur son état. Il n'était visiblement pas blessé. Je ne compris pas tout, mais visiblement le Major allait avoir un rude moment, lors de leur prochain combat. Pour quelle raison appelait-il Jasper ainsi ? Je l'ignorais. Je ne connaissais pas l'histoire de Jasper. Mais peut-être se livrerait-il un jour.

« Tout va bien, Bella ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Oui, répondis-je. Il ne m'a pas touchée. »

Il s'approcha de moi, et m'aida à me relever. Mes jambes étaient flageolantes, et il me porta jusqu'au salon. Il m'installa dans le canapé, et s'accroupit près de mon visage.

« Comment as-tu fait ? Demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il était sur le point de me tuer. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, et brusquement, il s'est arrêté.

\- Tu as eu de la chance, le Major n'est pas du genre à faire marche arrière. Est-ce que ça ira si je te laisse toute seule ? J'aimerais aller voir comment va Jasper. Charlotte ne devrait plus tarder, elle est allée faire quelques courses en ville.

-Tout ira bien Peter, va le rejoindre, répondis-je. »

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre.

« Peter ? L'arrêtai-je.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'aies pas attaquée ? Je saignais, alors... »

J'étais curieuse. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu envie de me drainer lui aussi ? D'autant plus qu'il se nourrissait d'humains habituellement. En y réfléchissant, tout cela aurait pu finir dans un bain de sang. Je frissonnai à cette idée.

« J'ai chassé la nuit dernière, m'expliqua-t-il. Et puis je ne subis pas la frustration constante de Jasper. Il se bat jours après jours contre ses pulsions, tandis que Charlotte et moi sommes rassasiés. Nous sommes plus en contrôle.

\- Jasper est comme un toxico en manque, alors ?

\- Exactement, et pour lui ton sang est le meilleur des comprimés d'ecstasy. »

En y pensant, cela avait dû être tellement difficile pour Jasper. J'avais l'impression d'avoir agité une bouteille d'alcool sous le nez d'un alcoolique. La culpabilité m'assaillit et j'avais beau savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident, je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait souffrir de cette manière.

« Il y a une trousse de secours dans la salle de bain, Charlotte a pensé que ça pouvait être utile, m'apprit Peter. »

Sur ces paroles il disparut. J'étais soulagée de savoir Jasper en de si bonnes mains. J'attendis encore un instant que mes tremblements cessent et me dirigeai vers l'étage. Je fouillai un instant dans le placard sous le vasque et tombai sur ce qui m'intéressait.

J'ôtai le torchon qui entourait ma main, et jetai un coup d'oeil à la coupure. Elle n'était pas très profonde. Je nettoyai consciencieusement la plaie à l'aide d'une compresse avant d'y coller des steri-strip, suivit d'un pansement pour protéger le tout. Je n'avais aucun doute que ce serait guéri très rapidement.

J'avisai le torchon, plein de traces de sang. Je devais m'en débarrasser. Je retournai dans la cuisine, à la recherche d'un moyen. Je trouvai une bouteille d'huile. Le meilleur moyen d'éliminer toutes traces était sans doutes de brûler le tout. Je me munis d'un briquet et sortis à l'extérieur. Il ne manquait plus que je fasse brûler la cuisine avec ma maladresse. Une fois à distance de la maison, j'imbibai le tissu d'huile et y mis le feu. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se consumer sous mes yeux, exhalant une fumée âcre. Lorsque les flammes moururent, il ne restait sur l'herbe qu'une légère trace noire.

Je retournai dans la cuisine. Je trouvai un bidon de détergent sous l'évier, et aspergeai copieusement l'évier. Je devais à tout prix faire disparaître la moindre trace de sang, et éliminer la moindre petite odeur. Je récurai l'évier longtemps après que le sang ait disparu, juste pour être sûre et reproduisit la même chose sur le sol. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de traces rouges, juste un peu dans l'évier, ainsi que quelques gouttes sur le carrelage, mais j'avais peur que l'odeur subsiste pour son odorat sensible.

Ne restait plus qu'à changer mes vêtements, eux non plus n'avaient pas été épargné, même s'ils n'étaient que très légèrement tâchés. Pour ne prendre aucun risque, je leur réservai le même sort qu'au torchon.

Charlotte arriva juste au moment où je regagnais le salon. J'avais nettoyé le reste de la cuisine, mettant dehors ce qui restait de la table en bois.

Je me rendis compte alors, que je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant à m'enfuir, alors même que je tenais la parfaite opportunité pour le faire. Mais à vrai dire, malgré ma culpabilité face à cela, je savais que j'en aurais été incapable. J'avais besoin de m'assurer que Jasper allait bien.

Inconsciemment, j'avais placé son bien-être avant celui d'Angela. Angela qui était seule et terrifiée. Angela qui ne savait probablement pas dans quoi je l'avais embarquée. Et je ne savais pas quoi en penser. C'était terrifiant pour moi, de voir que Jasper prenait de plus en plus de place dans mon existence. Il tenait à présent une place tellement importante que j'en oubliais le reste. J'en avais oublié mon amie !

Je m'installai silencieusement dans le fauteuil, remontant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas envie de parler pour le moment et sans doute Charlotte s'en rendit-elle compte. C'était une chose que j'appréciais chez elle, elle comprenait toujours de quoi avaient besoin les autres. Et elle respectait mon besoin de solitude. Elle se posta devant la fenêtre dans une attitude d'attente, figée telle une statue.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant ce qu'il me semblait être des heures. Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement, me plongeant dans une intense réflexion. La relation entre Jasper et moi me laissait perplexe. J'avais du mal à faire face à ce mix d'émotions, à ce désir qui grandissait sous la surface, à ce sentiment de sécurité qui m'habitait toujours lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité.

« Ils arrivent, m'informa Charlotte. Peter et moi allons vous laisser discuter tranquillement, je pense que vous en avez besoin.

\- Merci, lui dis-je simplement. »

Je ne connaissais pas Charlotte depuis très longtemps, et pourtant elle me comprenait si facilement. Je lui adressai un petit sourire et elle quitta la pièce. J'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer sur elle et peu de temps après, Jasper apparut sur le seuil de la pièce.

Il resta immobile, n'osant visiblement pas s'approcher trop près de moi. J'en éprouvai tout de suite du remords.

« Tes sentiments m'étonneront toujours Bella, tu devrais me craindre, être terrifiée par le monstre que je suis ! Au lieu de ça, je ne ressens que de la culpabilité. »

Il posa son regard doré sur moi et la culpabilité fit place au soulagement . Il était redevenu lui-même. Les traits de son visage étaient figés par la souffrance. J'y lisais tout le remords, qu'il ressentait. Aucun doute qu'il regrettait beaucoup ce qu'il s'était produit. Alors plutôt que des mots, je me concentrai sur la tendresse que je ressentais à son égard et sur le sentiment de sécurité qui avait refait surface lorsqu'il était arrivé. Son visage se détendit lorsqu'il sentit mes émotions. Et il ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il cherchait à les savourer.

Je me levai et me dirigeai lentement vers lui, comme on approchait un animal sauvage. Je me retrouvais tout près de lui, entourant son torse de mes bras. Il eût un mouvement de recul, mais je m'agrippai à son T-Shirt, pour l'en empêcher.

« Tu ne me feras aucun mal Jasper. »

Je lui envoyai toute la confiance que j'avais en lui, espérant l'en persuader.

« Tu ne m'as pas blessée tout à l'heure, je vais bien ! Tu t'es arrêté à temps ! »

J'avais l'intime conviction qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal, même si je ne savais pas d'où elle venait, j'en étais convaincue. Je le sentis refermer ses bras autour de moi, sans trop savoir si c'était mes mots où mes émotions qui l'avaient convaincue.

Je posai ma tête contre sa poitrine, profitant de l'étreinte. Je me sentais à l'aise, à ma place. C'était étrange comme sensation. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et je sentis son souffle frais contre ma nuque. Ce simple geste envoya des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps.

« Bella, murmura-t-il. »

J'aimais la manière dont mon prénom sonnait dans sa bouche. Je fermai les yeux, profitant simplement de la sensation de son corps pressé contre le mien. Bizarrement, je n'éprouvais aucune gêne, pas même sachant qu'il ressentait mes émotions. Le désir qui couvait depuis que nous avions fui Phoenix me rattrapa et je gémis lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur cet endroit si sensible, là où pulsait ma carotide. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, tandis que les miens enserrèrent son cou.

Les émotions que je ressentais étaient confuses, et je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement des miennes, mais qu'il projetait également ses propres émotions. Joie, tendresse, et en premier plan, un désir identique au mien. Je relevai la tête vers lui et croisai son regard une fraction de seconde avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent sur les miennes.

Son baiser n'était pas timide et pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression d'embrasser un homme. La sensation n'avait rien à voir avec celle provoqué par les timides baisers d'Edward. Edward qui était toujours si précautionneux, toujours sur la réserve, osant à peine me toucher. Avec Edward, j'avais le sentiment d'être faite de cristal. Et sans doute pour lui l'étais-je, une pauvre et fragile humaine. Jasper lui, me serrait fermement contre son torse, sans peur, sans retenue. Il ne me faisait pas mal, et son étreinte avait exactement l'intensité que je désirais. Je me sentais femme dans ses bras, je me sentais désirée. Et cela ne faisait qu'exacerber mon désir pour lui. Il n'hésita pas à approfondir le baiser, mêlant nos langues sans hésitation.

Ses mains descendirent le long de ma chute de rein et saisirent mes fesses, pressant son érection contre mon ventre. Je n'avais jamais été aussi loin avec un garçon et pourtant je ne fus pas effrayée. J'étais trop perdue dans ce malstrom de sensations pour cela.

Jasper rompit finalement le baiser, me laissant pantelante. Il colla son front frais contre le mien.

« J'ai eu peur que tu sois partie ! Je pensais que tu en avais profité pour filer, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne pouvais pas partir, j'avais besoin de te voir, de savoir que tu allais bien. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir provoqué tout cela Jasper.

\- Je suis celui qui a attaqué et c'est toi qui t'excuse... Tu es vraiment une fille très étrange, me taquina-t-il. »

Son sourire en coin me donnait envie de l'embrasser à nouveau et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour initier l'action.

« Attends ! Me stoppa-t-il. »

Son rejet me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Qu'il appréciait également m'embrasser ?

« Ne te méprend pas Bella, il y a simplement certaines choses que tu ignores. Et tu n'aurais certainement pas envie de m'embrasser si tu savais, expliqua-t-il. »

Il semblait honteux tout d'un coup, et coupable. J'ignorais de quoi il parlait, mais ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que cela. Pas vrai ?

« De quoi parles-tu ? Demandai-je. »

J'avais besoin de savoir à présent.

« Bella, aujourd'hui n'était pas la première fois où tu as failli mourir par ma faute.

\- Je le sais bien Jasper, mais Peter est intervenu à temps, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour cet épisode, tentai-je de le rassurer.

-Je ne parle pas de cela, Bella. C'était il y a plusieurs semaines déjà. »

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

« Tu venais juste d'arriver à Forks, et nous avions peur que Edward ne mette notre famille en danger. J'ai ressenti l'attrait que ton sang exerce sur lui. Le risque qu'il t'attaque devant d'autres humains était tellement élevé. Il venait juste de rejoindre le clan Denali, après t'avoir rencontrée. Il était absent, alors j'ai voulu en profiter. Je pensais... Je pensais que si j'éliminais la menace que tu représentais, tout irait pour le mieux... »

La mention du nom d'Edward provoqua un choc en moi. Je n'avais plus pensé à lui depuis tellement de temps. La culpabilité ne tarda pas à suivre lorsque je repensai à la manière dont nous venions de le trahir. Je venais d'embrasser passionnément le frère de mon petit-ami. Et s'il ne m'avait pas stoppée, j'aurais recommencé, encore et encore. Je tentais de me reconcentrer sur les propos de Jasper, tentant de faire abstraction du reste. J'aurais suffisamment de temps pour penser à cela plus tard.

« Cette nuit-là, j'avais l'intention de te tuer Bella, je suis entré dans ta chambre pendant ton sommeil. J'avais prévu de te tuer, pour protéger notre famille, mais au dernier moment j'ai été incapable de le faire. »

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir face à cette annonce. Quelque part, je comprenais pourquoi il avait voulu faire cela. Il y avait quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas en revanche. Si Jasper avait voulu me tuer, pour quelle raison étais-je encore en vie ? Il dût sentir ma perplexité et mon questionnement car il enchaîna.

« Tu dormais paisiblement, inconsciente des dangers qui te guettaient. Tu étais si vulnérable, un seul mouvement de ma part et tu aurais quitté ce monde. Mais au final, j'étais incapable de mettre fin à ta vie. Bella, je ne saurais pas exactement t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais pas.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre Jasper, voilà pourquoi. »

Je tendis la main pour caresser sa joue.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie plus en sécurité qu'à tes côtés, avouai-je.

\- Comment peux-tu ressentir cela Bella ? J'ai failli te tuer trois fois.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu ne m'as pas blessée. La seule blessure que j'ai, est présente à cause de ma propre maladresse. »

Sa main rejoignit la mienne, comme pour la maintenir en place et prolonger la caresse. Il m'envoya toute sa reconnaissance.

Mes pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers Edward, et je ne pus réfréner mon sentiment de culpabilité à son égard. Je venais de me conduire comme une fille de petite vertu et en éprouvait un immense sentiment de honte. Puis Alice me vint également en tête, jamais elle ne me pardonnerait ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Pourquoi tous ces sentiments négatifs ? Me questionna-t-il.

\- Je pensais à Edward et Alice. S'ils apprennent ce qu'il vient de se produire... Ils ne nous pardonneront pas, avouai-je piteusement. »

Son visage se fit plus sombre, comme s'il venait de comprendre réellement tout ce que cela impliquait.

« Je te promets que je n'en parlerais à personne, promit-il.

\- Mais Alice, elle nous a surement vus. Je suis désolée Jasper, ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire. »

J'étais réellement chamboulée, j'avais peut-être ruiné le mariage de deux de mes amis. Et je ne savais pas réellement comment gérer cette situation.

« Alice ne voit que les événements planifiés, ce baiser ne l'était pas. Elle n'a pas pu le voir. »

Son humeur s'était obscurcie également. Sans doute m'en voulait-il, je l'avais poussée à tromper sa compagne. Il ne devait pas se sentir à l'aise avec cela.

« Je m'en veux beaucoup Jasper, je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus. »

Son visage se crispa de nouveau.

« J'ai besoin de chasser, je serais de retour dans quelques heures. »

Il me l'annonça sans plus de transition et me laissa seule avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Je compris rapidement qu'il cherchait à m'éviter. Après tout, ses yeux étaient du dorée le plus clair possible.

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la question ^^! Kiss Miriallia.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Je suis désolée pour les délais de publication, mais je n'ai pas toujours le temps que je souhaiterais pour écrire.**

 **Lil: Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira également ;)**

 **Silly Girl: Et oui, pauvre Jasper! Son don ne lui est pas toujours d'une grande aide!**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

(Paul)

La traque était ardue. Cette saleté de sangsue ne cessait de nous mener en bateau, et elle semblait particulièrement douée pour nous échapper. Nous avions failli la rattraper à cinq reprises, mais elle semblait toujours trouver un chemin pour nous éviter. Le Doc avait parlé d'un don, comme pouvaient en être dotés les membres de son espèce. Et nous devions bien avouer que ce don en particulier nous emmerdait plus qu'autre chose. Sans lui, nous l'aurions attrapée depuis bien longtemps.

Nous avions dépassé la frontière canadienne, du moins me semblait-il. J'étais tellement focalisé sur mon objectif que j'en oubliais tout le reste. J'avais perdu la notion du temps, j'étais bien incapable de déterminer depuis quand nous étions en chasse. La forêt nous entourait toujours, dense comme je l'aimais. Ici, je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher, de dissimuler ce que j'étais. Je m'étais toujours senti libre dans cet environnement, entouré d'arbres et de verdure.

Quelque part, cette traque était la bienvenue, même si je me sentais un peu mal pour cette Angela. J'avais l'impression d'être utile, ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis très longtemps. Je me retrouvais avec un objectif, un but tout à fait louable d'ailleurs.

Protéger les humains était notre raison d'exister, mais c'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions confrontés à un vampire. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que la meute s'était formée et les seuls vampires à proximité étaient les Cullen. Et tant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne brisait le traité, nous n'avions aucune raison de les affronter.

La vampire que nous traquions était la première buveuse de sang humain à croiser notre route. Et j'espérais être assez efficace pour éradiquer la menace. Pour une fois, je souhaitais être utile, que mon implication ne soit pas vaine.

Perdue dans un halo de verdure, j'aperçus la flamboyante chevelure de ma proie. Elle n'était pas très loin de moi, aussi accélérai-je la cadence. Je bondis, contournant un tronc d'arbre.

J'étais totalement focalisé sur elle. Elle était la proie, j'étais le chasseur. Et il n'y avait pas moyen que je loupe mon coup cette fois-ci. Mes crocs claquèrent près de ses mollets, mais d'un saut, elle m'évita. Encore raté !

Elle tourna la tête vers moi pour m'observer et je crus apercevoir un sourire moqueur. Je compris alors qu'elle prenait plaisir à se foutre de moi. Cela me mit dans une fureur que j'eus du mal à contenir.

J'avais toujours été quelqu'un de sanguin et ce trait de caractère s'était amplifié avec ma transformation. Et le fait que ce monstre tente de me ridiculiser ne fit qu'accroître ma fureur.

 _« Calme-toi Paul, si tu laisses tes émotions te submerger, ça deviendra dangereux pour toi. »_

La voix de Sam m'apaisa légèrement. Je savais bien que mon mauvais tempérament pouvait me jouer des tours, mais ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais réellement le réfréner. J'essayais pourtant, mais c'était bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait.

Cette situation semblait amuser la vampire, comme si elle prenait plaisir à être poursuivie. Où bien avait-elle un autre but ? Nous détournait-elle de l'endroit où se trouvait Angela ? Pour le savoir, nous devions la rattraper, et l'interroger. Ensuite, je me ferais une joie de la démembrer et de brûler ses restes.

Je continuais de la suivre, Sam et le Doc étaient loin derrière nous, incapables de rivaliser avec notre vitesse. Elle changea brusquement de direction, comme si elle avait senti quelque chose. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'odeur me parvint. J'avais été tellement focalisée sur elle que je n'avais pas prêté attention au reste. Mais aucun doute là-dessus, un humain n'était pas loin d'ici. Et la femelle l'avait visiblement pris en chasse. Sans doute était-elle affamée. J'avais cru apercevoir ses yeux d'un noir d'encre lors de notre dernière altercation, signe qu'elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis trop longtemps.

 _« Sam, nous avons un problème ! Le prévins-je._

 _\- Oui, j'ai senti sa piste moi-aussi ! Fais au plus vite, nous arrivons ! »_

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment que la situation nous échappa totalement. La rouquine fut plus rapide que nous et tomba sur le campement, impitoyable. L'homme n'eût aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il s'était installé devant un feu de camp crépitant, inconscient des dangers qu'habitaient cette forêt. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'un vampire lui tomberait dessus ?

Il avait été incapable de se défendre. Il ne la vit même pas arriver. Il sentit simplement ses bras froids se refermer autour de lui, tel un étaux indestructible. C'est du moins ce que son hurlement laissait penser. Sa force ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la sienne, c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Il ne cria pas longtemps, mais cela suffit à me glacer le sang. J'essayai de ne pas penser à la peur qu'il avait dû ressentir. Au moins, ne souffrit-il pas vraiment.

Je la vis planter ses crocs dans la carotide de l'homme. Cette image me figea un instant. Je croisai pendant un instant son regard suppliant, ce regard qui ne tarda pas à s'éteindre. Les battements de son cœur cessèrent. Elle le lâcha sans considération et il s'affaissa, comme un pantin à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils.

L'homme était d'âge mûre, une barbe grisonnante mangeait son visage rond. A ce moment je sus que son image me hanterait longtemps après cet épisode. J'avais échoué ! Mon rôle consistait à protéger les humains et j'avais misérablement échoué ! Il n'avait manqué qu'une fraction de seconde, un rien du tout ! Si j'avais été un peu plus rapide, ce cadavre ne se serait pas trouvé à mes pieds.

Je relevais les yeux vers elle. Elle m'observait, et son visage reflétait l'intense satisfaction qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux étaient à présent d'un rouge pourpre inhumain, contrastant avec ses traits presque angéliques. Elle possédait un visage d'ange, mais l'âme qu'elle habitait était plus noire que le fond des abysses.

Je grognais, menaçant. Il n'était pas question que je la laisse filer à présent ! J'avançais vers elle, prêt à bondir. Le coin de ses lèvres se leva dans un sourire provocateur.

« Penses-tu vraiment avoir une chance, sale cabot ? »

 _« Essaye de gagner du temps, nous ne sommes plus très loin. »_

La voix de Sam me parvint, mais je fus incapable de l'écouter, trop concentré sur le combat avec la sangsue. La confiance émanant d'elle ne faisait qu'augmenter ma colère. Elle se foutait clairement de ma gueule. Je ne pus réfréner mon mauvais caractère plus longtemps et bondit sur elle. Mes dents claquèrent près de son bras droit. Elle parvint à m'esquiver, plongeant vers le sol au dernier moment. Elle se releva rapidement. Il était cependant clair à mes yeux qu'elle n'était pas une combattante. A mes yeux, ce combat était déjà gagné d'avance.

Elle émit un sifflement furieux. Son regard ne me quittait pas des yeux, me jaugeant. Sans doute cherchait-elle une faille dans ma défense. J'attaquais à nouveau, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Le fait qu'elle continue d'éviter mes attaques renforça mon impression de départ. Cette sangsue était douée pour fuir, mais pas pour se battre.

Elle semblait totalement débordée. D'un coup de patte, je l'envoyais percuter un gros chêne. Le bruit fut assourdissant et l'arbre qui avait pourtant l'air très costaux, s'écroula sous le choc. Une nuée d'oiseau s'envola dans un bruissement d'ailes affolé.

Je m'approchai d'elle. Cette fois-ci, elle était cuite. Elle ne pouvait plus m'échapper à présent. J'étais extatique. C'était ma première traque et j'en sortais victorieux. L'euphorie du moment m'envahis. Elle n'était plus qu'à un pas de moi à présent. Ne me restait plus qu'à lui arracher un ou deux membres, histoire qu'elle ne puisse plus fuir. Je fis claquer mes mâchoires, et elles se refermèrent... Sur du vide.

L'impact vint de mon flanc droit, violent. Je sentis mon corps être projeté vers la gauche et heurter un arbre, avant de retomber sur le sol. La douleur me plia en deux. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une chose pareille. J'avais l'impression que l'intégralité de mes os venaient de se briser.

Alors c'était ça, la force d'un vampire ? Merde ! Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que ce soit si douloureux. La garce ! Je ne l'avais pas vue venir. Elle cachait bien son jeu. Je m'aperçus rapidement que j'avais affaire à une manipulatrice hors pair, et je n'avais rien vu venir. Pendant tout ce temps, elle m'avait fait croire à son incapacité au combat. Mais étant donné la vitesse à laquelle elle m'avait attaqué, il n'en était rien !

« Je t'avais prévenu, jeune chien fou. Contre moi, tu n'avais aucune chance. »

Sa tactique avait été vicieuse. Mais je devais avouer que j'avais sous-estimé mon adversaire. J'avais commis une erreur en la prenant pour une proie facile. Une erreur que je n'allais pas reproduire.

Je tentais de me relever, mais mes pattes peinèrent à supporter mon poids et je m'écroulais de nouveau. Son petit rire cristallin résonna dans la clairière. Ma situation la satisfaisait grandement. Elle se figea subitement, oreilles aux aguets.

« Tu as de la chance, il semblerait que la cavalerie arrive. Je ne vais donc pas m'attarder plus longtemps. »

Ce fut ses dernières paroles, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Je ne pus rester plus longtemps sous ma forme animal. Je repris forme humaine dès que sa chevelure de feu fut hors de vue. Je hurlais de douleur. Tout mon corps était douloureux. J'étais à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, mais je tins bon. Pas question d'être vulnérable avec un ennemi dans le coin.

Le Doc et Sam ne mirent pas très longtemps à me rejoindre. Le Cullen s'approcha, palpant mes membres endoloris. Je gémis de douleur lorsqu'il mobilisa mon bras.

« L'épaule est luxée, déclara-t-il. Je vais devoir la remettre en place Paul. Ca risque de faire mal, mais je dois faire vite avant que ton métabolisme ne te guérisse. Ce sera compliqué de la remettre en place si j'attends trop longtemps.

-Faites au mieux, Dr Cullen, autorisa Sam. »

J'étais de toute manière bien incapable de donner mon avis sur la question. Je mordis férocement ma lèvre inférieur, tentant de me concentrer sur cela et non pas sur le reste de mon corps.

« Sam, empêche-le de bouger. A trois, me prévint-il. »

Sam obéit sans discuter, se positionnant de manière à me maintenir au sol. Je sentis des mains glacées saisir mon bras. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été écoeuré par son contacte, mais pour le coup, je m'en fichais totalement. Le froid qui apaisait légèrement la douleur était le bienvenu.

« Un, deux... »

La souffrance qui me percuta lorsqu'il remit mon épaule en place me fit hurler. Le craquement qu'émit l'articulation en reprenant sa place faisait froid dans le dos. Et pendant un moment, je crus qu'il m'avait simplement arraché le bras. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte, mais depuis ma transformation, j'étais devenu bien plus résistant, il avait donc dû ajuster sa force pour réduire la luxation.

« Il me semble qu'il a quelques côtes fracturées, mais elles commencent déjà à se solidifier. Nous ne pouvons pas le bouger pour le moment, mais vous guérissez rapidement, il devrait être sur pied dans quelques heures. Je propose que nous passions la nuit ici, le temps que Paul se remette.

\- Vous devriez me laisser ici et partir devant, marmonnai-je. »

J'avais la gorge sèche et parler m'était difficile. Je sentais mon corps brûler, comme si j'avais une forte fièvre. Je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme, en clair. Loin de là même.

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises Paul, nous n'allons pas te laisser seul ici ! »

Mon alpha semblait catégorique, mais j'avais un argument de poids.

« Angela ne peut pas attendre ! »

Sam et le Doc semblaient indécis. Je les vis échanger un regard. Mais ils avaient conscience, tout comme moi, que plus le temps passait, plus les risques que nous ne la retrouvions pas en vie étaient élevée.

« J'irais bien, mon corps est déjà en train de guérir. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus pour moi, mais vous pouvez aider Angela. »

Mon argument sembla faire mouche. Sam se redressa, hochant la tête en signe d'accord. Ils m'installèrent au mieux, m'aidant à enfiler le short que nous attachions souvent à notre patte, histoire de ne pas nous retrouver dans une situation embarrassante. A dire vrai, je me fichais pas mal de ma nudité. Mes frères de meute m'avaient vu nu assez souvent pour que cela ne soit pas un problème.

« Nous devons nous occuper du corps avant de partir, déclara le Cullen. »

Son regard se porta sur l'homme gisant sur le sol. Il avait déjà l'aspect cireux de la mort. Le Doc n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aller vers lui. L'absence de pouls suffisait pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle l'avait drainé de tout son sang.

Je trouvais cela juste triste, la manière dont cet homme avait fini sa vie. Avait-il une famille à l'attendre ? Quelqu'un qui le chercherait ? Qui s'inquiéterait ? Sans doute. C'était le cas de beaucoup de gens. Et sans trouver un corps, comment parviendraient-ils à faire leur deuil ? Sans savoir s'il était réellement mort ? J'essayais simplement de ne pas y penser. C'était déjà assez difficile de savoir que j'avais échoué dans ma tâche. Il était de mon devoir de sauver cet homme et j'en avais été incapable.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Paul, tenta de me tranquilliser Sam.

\- J'étais à deux doigts de l'attraper ! Si j'avais été un peu plus rapide...

\- Nous ne pouvions pas savoir qu'un humain se trouvait dans les parages, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir !

\- Si je n'avais pas été totalement focalisé sur elle, j'aurais perçu la piste de cet homme, j'aurais pu...

\- Sam a raison mon garçon, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. C'est l'odeur de son sang qui a attiré Victoria ici. Tu ne t'en es sans doute pas aperçu mais il s'est entaillé la main, c'est ça qui l'a conduite ici. Elle était affamée. »

Savoir cela ne me consolait pas vraiment. Mon manque de concentration avait causé ce désastre. Je me promis intérieurement de ne plus jamais laisser une chose pareille se reproduire. J'avais des difficultés à accepter mon échec, surtout en sachant qu'une vie s'était achevée.

Il ne leur fallut pas très longtemps pour enterrer l'humain. Ils maquillèrent la scène pour faire croire à une attaque d'animal. De cette manière, si quelqu'un tombait sur le campement, cela n'attirerait aucun soupçon. Heureusement que le Doc était avec nous. Je n'aurais sans doute pas pensé à faire cela moi-même. Nous n'étions visiblement pas totalement accoutumés au monde surnaturel. Garder le secret avant tout ! Les humains ne devaient à aucun prix découvrir notre existence. C'était logique. Et un corps drainé de son sang, avec deux marques de canines dans le coup attirerait forcément l'attention.

Le Doc vint vérifier une dernière fois mon état. Il prit mon pouls, palpa mes membres, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien manqué. Il bloqua mon bras à l'aide d'une écharpe qu'il avait trouvé dans le campement.

« Lorsque tu seras en mesure de phaser, je te donnerais notre localisation, exposa Sam. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils me laissèrent là. J'espérais pouvoir les rejoindre rapidement. Je sentais que mon corps guérissait, mais il me faudrait encore quelques heures pour en ressentir les effets. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : que mes os se ressoudent rapidement et retourner chasser la salope. La prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait ma route, je me chargerais de l'éliminer.

* * *

 **Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire! Kiss Miriallia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster à nouveau, la vérité c'est que j'avais perdue l'inspiration. Mais comme vous voyez il ne faut jamais désespérer! Je remercie les gens qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, c'est en grande partie grâce à eux que j'ai persisté dans l'écriture de cette fiction =)**

 **Grazie: Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!**

 **larosesurleau: Oui Paul n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, heureusement, ces capacités de loup accélèrent le processus de guérison**

 **Chanur: Eh oui, Paul a un peu sous-estimé son adversaire ^^ merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi le prochain chapitre!**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

( Angela )

Un élément vint perturber la mécanique bien rodée de ma captivité. Je recomptais le nombre de planches entreposées dans un coin de la pièce. C'était la troisième fois depuis mon réveil mais compter était la seule chose qui m'empêchait de devenir dingue. Je ne savais pas exactement quelle heure il était, mais d'après mes calculs, j'aurais dû être tranquille encore quelques heures. Pourtant un bruit dans les escaliers vint perturber mon petit rituel et je perdis le compte.

Quelqu'un descendait les marches. Le son n'était pas exactement identique à l'accoutumée, le pas semblait plus léger et ne correspondait pas au claquement des bottes d'armée de mon ravisseur. J'en déduisis qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne. A force d'être isolée, j'avais fini par repérer chaque détail. Et la moindre chose sortant de l'ordinaire me rendait nerveuse.

Mon imagination s'emballa. Quelqu'un s'était-il introduit ici ? Peut-être cette personne n'avait-elle aucun rapport avec mon kidnapping ? Peut-être étais-je tirée d'affaire ? J'essayai de réfréner l'espoir qui me saisissait. Jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours eu affaire au même homme, mais rien ne prouvait qu'il agissait seul. Cette personne était-elle complice ?

La porte grinça et s'ouvrit. Au début je n'aperçus qu'une silhouette se découpant dans l'obscurité, une silhouette indéniablement féminine. La lumière vacillante se reflétait dans sa crinière indomptable, faisant miroiter ses mèches cuivrées comme des flammes.

La femme était magnifique, c'était absolument indéniable. Son visage était dépourvu d'imperfections, d'une manière quasiment irréelle. Elle me regarda, et j'eus l'impression de n'être qu'un insecte qu'elle rêverait d'écraser sous sa chaussure. Je la vis plisser le nez, comme si l'odeur imprégnant les lieux la dérangeait et même ce geste ne semblait en rien disgracieux. L'expression de son visage me fit vite comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de me venir en aide.

« Répugnant... »

Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, me faisant bien comprendre que j'étais la chose répugnante dans la pièce. Sans doute ses yeux étaient-ils marron mais à la faible lueur de la lampe, ils semblaient arborer une teinte carmin quasi inhumaine.

« Comment peut-il supporter une personne aussi sale que toi dans son espace vital ? »

Elle parlait de mon ravisseur, c'était certain. Et je devais avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon enlèvement et j'avais l'impression que la crasse s'était incrustée sur ma peau. Mes cheveux attachés par un élastique étaient gras et emmêlés. Une bonne douche ne serait pas du luxe.

Je n'avais pas osé demander à l'homme qui m'avait kidnappé de pouvoir accéder à la salle de bain. J'avais bien trop peur qu'il tente quoi que ce soit, bien que je n'étais visiblement pas ici dans ce but. Mais avec cette femme, je pouvais toujours tenter ma chance.

« Je vous en prie ! S'il y a un moyen pour que je me lave... »

Une femme ne pouvait que comprendre mon point de vue ? Non ? Ce pourrait être un bon moyen de voir autre chose que cette cave, essayer de repérer les lieux. Peut-être trouverais-je un indice sur l'endroit où je me situais. J'aurais peut-être une opportunité pour fuir. Jusqu'à présent, aucune occasion ne s'était présentée. Et plus le temps passait, plus les chances que la police vienne à mon secours s'amenuisaient. J'étais livrée à moi-même.

Je n'avais pas osé poser la question à l'homme qui venait habituellement. Il me fichait trop la trouille. Et moins de temps je passais en sa compagnie, mieux je me portais. Cette étrangère ne m'inspirait pas plus confiance, mais les chances qu'elle m'agresse sexuellement étaient minimes.

Elle me jeta un nouveau regard méprisant.

« Si je dois te surveiller quelques jours, mieux vaut se débarrasser de cette odeur pestilentielle. »

Une autre façon de dire qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas pitié de ma personne. Elle pensait avant tout à elle. Mais pour moi, le résultat était le même. J'allais enfin pouvoir me laver. Plus encore, il semblait que mon ravisseur serait absent pour quelques jours. Malgré elle, elle m'avait donné des informations. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me questionner. Etait-il à la recherche de Bella ? J'espérais qu'elle était en sécurité.

Elle s'approcha de moi et défit mes liens avec une facilité étonnante. L'homme les avait pourtant serrés avec force. Je mobilisai mes doigts engourdis par l'immobilité. J'étais à présent familière de la sensation, la marque de la corde semblait incrustée dans ma chaire. Avec un peu de chance, cette femme n'allait pas serrer autant que mon geôlier habituel.

« Suis-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche. »

Je la suivis d'une démarche hésitante. Mes jambes avaient du mal à suivre le rythme. Il fallait bien avouer que les heures d'immobilité avaient certainement amenuisé ma masse musculaire, de même que le manque de nourriture. J'avais beau avoir quelques repas, ce n'était pas réellement suffisant. J'avais faim, et éprouvais des difficultés à penser à autre chose. Je n'avais jamais subit de restriction de nourriture auparavant. Mise à part cette période où je pensais que m'affamer allait m'aider à perdre quelques kilos. J'avais fini par craquer au bout d'une demi-journée. La sensation était alors différente d'aujourd'hui, car il ne s'agissait pas d'une situation que j'imposais à mon corps. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Je montais précautionneusement les escaliers à sa suite, prenant appui sur la rambarde de l'escalier. C'était la première fois depuis que j'étais enfermée ici que j'allais sortir du sous-sol. J'étais bien incapable de définir depuis combien de temps j'étais là, ni même si nous étions le jour ou bien la nuit.

La lumière du jour m'éblouis lorsque je pénétrais dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et je portais ma main devant mon visage pour atténuer la sensation. Il me fallut encore un instant pour que ma vue s'adapte à la nouvelle luminosité. Je jetais un coup d'oeil autour de moi, curieuse de découvrir une autre partie de ma prison.

La maison était visiblement ancienne, comme en témoignait le papier pain à fleur jaune et orange, typique des années soixante. La tapisserie était jaunie et décollée par endroits. De même que la peinture du plafond s'écaillait de toute part.

Elle me conduisit vers l'escalier, me guidant vers l'étage. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps d'observer les alentours, mais je distinguais à travers l'entrebâillement d'une porte un canapé au tissu brun élimé. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait la rambarde de l'escalier et se déposa sur mes doigts lorsque je m'appuyai dessus. Et je déduisis que la maison devait être inhabitée depuis très longtemps. Le parquet de l'étage craquait à chaque pas, et la même tapisserie s'étalait sur les murs en papier de cigarette. Elle poussa une porte, m'indiquant la salle de bain.

« N'essaye pas de t'enfuir, je te rattraperais, et tu le regretterais amèrement, me menaça-t-elle. »

Elle avait agrippé mon bras droit, le serrant dans ses mains délicates avec une force que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée. Je croisais son regard qui n'était pas brun comme je m'y attendais, mais d'un rouge effrayant. Avait-elle mis délibérément des lentilles de couleur dans le but de m'effrayer ? Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propos de mes kidnappeurs, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Toutes les fibres de mon corps criaient au danger, mais n'était-ce pas normal ? J'avais été enlevée, n'importe qui de sensé comprendrait que j'étais en danger. Seulement il y avait quelque chose de différent, un ressenti qui me poussait à être encore plus prudente. Je me sentais comme une biche prise au piège par le chasseur, le moindre faux pas et je passais à la casserole.

Je hochai la tête frénétiquement, pour lui montrer que j'avais compris. Elle me relâcha et j'en profitai pour me glisser dans la salle de bain. Je refermai la porte derrière moi, et m'appuyai sur le battant. Je me rendis alors compte que je tremblais de tous mes membres.

Je refoulai mes larmes, jetant un coup d'oeil autour de moi. Le carrelage était en damier noir et blanc, et la faïence d'un blanc qui n'était plus vraiment blanc. Je trouvai une serviette de toilette en fouillant dans un placard. Elle n'était pas d'une grande netteté, mais elle ferait l'affaire. Je n'avais pas mieux à disposition.

Je me déshabillai rapidement, ne voulant pas tester la patience de la rousse. Je dus m'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de tourner le robinet tant il était serré. La pomme de douche crachota quelques instants avant qu'un mince filet d'eau ne s'en écoule finalement. L'eau était glacée ce qui ne m'étonna pas outre mesure.

Je grimpai dans la baignoire sur pied à la propreté douteuse, prenant le parti de rester debout plutôt que de m'y asseoir. Je me crispai sous la froideur du jet. Il n'y avait pas de savon mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Je me frictionnai de mes mains, tentant de faire disparaître la poussière et la sueur. Je sortis rapidement de la baignoire, prenant soin de laisser le robinet ouvert.

Je me séchais rapidement, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, cela me donnerait peut-être une idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'eus la déception d'apercevoir seulement des arbres. Je pris alors conscience que je trouvais probablement au milieu d'une forêt, loin de toute habitation. Mon moral en prit un coup, et j'eus l'impression d'être seule au monde. Je me raccrochai à l'idée que Bella me recherchait actuellement. Mais je savais que les chances qu'elle me retrouve étaient mince.

Non ! Je ne devais compter que sur moi-même, et essayer par tous les moyens de m'échapper. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement courageux. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Enfant un rien pouvait m'effrayer, que ce soit une araignée dans ma chambre ou la simple idée qu'un monstre se cachait sous mon lit. Je n'étais qu'une fille ordinaire, un peu effacée. Je n'avais rien d'une héroïne de roman. Et je n'étais pas préparée à une situation comme celle-ci. Je n'étais pas comme Bella. J'avais l'impression que rien ne lui faisait peur. Elle avait pourtant failli mourir écrasée par la voiture de Tyler, il me semblait pourtant que cet incident ne l'avait pas ébranlé plus que cela.

Bella était forte comme un roc et moi, la peur m'empêchait presque de respirer. J'aurais aimé lui ressembler davantage. Mais il y avait cette petite voix au fond de moi qui ne cessait de répéter que je ne m'en sortirais pas vivante. J'allais finir six pieds sous terre, dans cette forêt inconnue, et personne ne le saurait jamais.

Je repoussai au fond de mon esprit mes sombres pensées. Je devais me ressaisir ! Ce n'était pas en restant inactive que j'allais changer. Si je voulais que les choses s'améliorent, je devais agir, même si c'était difficile. Ce fut à cet instant qu'un objet attira mon attention, posé là sur le rebord du lavabo. La vieille lame de rasoir était rouillée par le temps et la lame semblait émoussée, mais avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait trancher mes liens.

Trois coups tambourinés à la porte me firent sursauter. Il s'agissait de cette femme, et visiblement, elle s'impatientait. Ni une ni deux, je saisis la lame et la dissimulai dans ma queue-de- cheval.

« Dépêche-toi gamine ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! Grogna-t-elle à travers la porte. »

Je me précipitai sur le robinet de la baignoire et coupai l'eau prestement.

« Une minute, j'ai... j'ai presque terminé bégayai-je. »

Je me saisis de la serviette, me séchant rapidement et revêtis mes vêtements. Ils étaient sales mais je n'avais rien d'autre à disposition. Une odeur de sueur imprégnait le tissu mais je me sentais tout de même un peu plus propre.

Je déverrouillai la porte de la salle de bain et me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec la rouquine. Ses étranges yeux rouges fixés sur moi ne semblaient pas humains. Je me demandai pour quelle raison elle avait choisi cette couleur de lentilles. Je me gardai bien de poser la question, cette inconnue n'avait pas l'air commode.

Elle me ramena directement dans le sous-sol, si bien que je n'eus pas l'opportunité de repérer davantage les lieux, mais après tout, cela ne m'aiderait pas vraiment. Elle posa une petite bouteille d'eau au sol, ainsi qu'une barre de céréales, avant de me rattacher solidement. Elle me laissa seule à nouveau et il me fallut un instant pour me réhabituer à l'obscurité. Je saisis tant bien que mal la nourriture qu'elle avait laissée à mon intention. J'avais tellement faim que je la dévorai en un instant, je bus une gorgée d'eau. Mieux valait l'économiser le plus possible. Je ne savais pas dans combien de temps elle allait revenir. Et la sensation de soif pouvait être terrible.

Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime. J'avais décidé de ne pas me précipiter. Je devais savoir avec précision le temps qu'elle mettait entre chaque visite. J'aviserais après la manière dont j'allais procéder. Alors je recommençais à compter, encore et toujours.

(Jasper)

Le puma se tenait à dix mètres de moi. Il ne m'avait pas encore repéré, mais dans quelques instants, il tenterait de fuir. C'était le moment de la chasse que j'appréciais le plus. J'aimais la montée d'adrénaline qui me saisissait lorsque je prenais un animal en chasse. Je lui donnais toujours une longueur d'avance, histoire de rendre le challenge un peu plus intéressant. Au final cela se terminait toujours de la même manière : mes crocs plantés dans sa carotide.

J'affectionnais particulièrement chasser les félins, alors qu'Emmett avait un faible plutôt pour les ourses. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : j'aimais traquer et lui préférait se battre.

Pourtant ce jour-là, je ne pris aucun plaisir à la traque. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Bella et vers la manière dont elle m'avait repoussé. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante, et ma manière de chasser s'en ressentait. Le félin ne vit rien venir, cela fut rapide. En un instant, il fut vidé de son sang. Pourtant cela ne changea absolument rien à mes pensées négatives. J'avais même tenté de réciter la constitution américaine dans ma tête, sans que ça ne fonctionne. Mes pensées revenaient systématiquement vers elle.

« Oulà, toutes ces émotions rendrait n'importe qui dépressif. »

La voix de Peter me parvint et je grognais à son encontre. Je n'étais absolument pas en capacité de supporter ses blagues vaseuses. Je me tournais vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Il se trouvait à dix mètres de moi, le dos contre un arbre et les bras croisés. Il m'observait d'un air goguenard et c'était extrêmement irritant. Mais je devais avouer qu'il tombait à pic, j'avais bien besoin d'une petite baston pour me changer les idées.

Je me mis rapidement en position et chargeai sans prévenir. Il esquiva au dernier moment et je percutai l'arbre. Le tronc s'écroula sur le sol, dans un grand fracas. La terre trembla un instant sous le choc, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je ne perdis pas de temps et me repositionnai face à mon adversaire. Il arborait à présent un sourire satisfait. Pas de doute, il appréciait autant que moi ce petit combat.

« Alors Major, quelques décennies passées avec ces végétariens, et tu te ramollis ? »

Il allait voir si je m'étais ramolli celui-là. J'attaquais à nouveau et il vrilla son épaule, esquivant mon coup. Mais j'avais anticipé son mouvement, prenant appuis sur le sol, je lui assénai un coup de pied qui le projeta au sol, dans un coup de tonnerre.

Il se releva d'un bond. Cette fois-ci, il fut celui qui chargea. Campé sur mes deux jambes, j'étais prêt à le reçevoir. Le choc fut violent, comme si deux gros rocher venaient d'entre en contact.

J'appréciais ce petit intermède, au moins autant que Peter. Nous n'avions pas lutté depuis longtemps, et même si j'affrontais régulièrement Emmett, ce n'était pas le même challenge que me retrouver face à Peter. Si le premier utilisait principalement la force brute, le second élaborait une stratégie bien plus subtile et se reposait davantage sur son agilité.

Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant de nombreuses minutes, alternant coups et esquives. Je finis cependant par l'éjecter au sol d'une prise. Je parvins à le maintenir, quelques secondes, signant ma victoire. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur mes lèvres.

« Pas si rouillé que cela le végétarien, accorda Peter. »

Se dernier se laissa aller sur le sol, et croisa les bras derrière la tête en une position nonchalante.

« Tu n'auras pas autant de chance la prochaine fois ! Bon allez, maintenant raconte à ton meilleur ami ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bella pour que tu sois pratiquement au bord du suicide ! »

Je le fusillais du regard. En plus il était persuadé d'être drôle cet emmerdeur. Alors que j'avais réussi à faire abstraction des derniers évènements pendant notre duel, voilà qu'il me rappelait les raisons de ma mauvais humeur.

« Il ne s'est absolument rien passé avec Bella. »

Je gardais une voix calme, bien que ce ne soit pas évident. Je parvins tout de même à rester impassible.

« Tu pourrais être crédible, si seulement tes émotions n'étaient pas un tel tas de merde. Elles vont dans tous les sens, et je vais devenir dingue si tu ne règles pas ce problème. J'ai tour à tour envie de sauter sur Charlotte ou alors de sauter d'une falaise dans l'espoir que la chute me tue. Et nous savons tous les deux que ça ne marcherait pas. Alors explique moi ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête parce que c'est en train de nous rendre cinglé Charlotte et moi ! »

Il en avait de bonne, je ne comprenais pas moi-même les sentiments qui me traversaient.

« J'ai embrassé Bella. »

Mieux valait se contenter d'énoncer les faits.

« Et elle t'a repoussé ? »

M'avait-elle repoussé ? Non pas vraiment, elle m'avait même rendu mon baiser. Et ça avait été merveilleux. Pour la première fois, je m'étais sentis complet. Comme si deux parties d'un même objet venaient de s'emboiter. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place dans ce monde, et cette place se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Pire, elle regrette... Un instant elle est prête à m'embrasser à nouveau, et celui d'après, la honte et la culpabilité l'ont écrasée. »

Parfois, mon don était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose. Et je n'avais pas envie d'avouer à Peter combien les émotions de Bella m'avaient blessé. C'était comme si j'avais atteint le paradis, avant d'entamer une brutale descente aux enfers.

« Et lui as-tu demandé pourquoi elle ressentait cela ?

\- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, elle m'a bien fait comprendre que tout cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. »

A cette pensée, je fus écrasé par la douleur. Peter esquissa une grimace, signe que mes émotions venaient de le percuter. Habituellement, je n'avais aucun problème pour contrôler mon don, mais depuis que Bella était entrée dans ma vie, je n'arrivais plus à garder mes émotions pour moi, ce qui pouvait être désagréable pour mon entourage. C'était d'autant plus vrai depuis que nous étions coincés ensemble, dans un endroit isolé.

Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Bella. Et à la manière dont elle m'avait rejeté. Mes pensées tournaient dans ma tête, à la manière d'un caroussel, revenant sans cesse au même point. Et la vérité m'apparut brusquement. Sans doute avais-je tenté de l'ignorer, mais je ne pouvais me passer d'elle désormais.

« Et ne penses-tu pas qu'elle culpabilise à propos de Alice ? Tu sais, ta femme ? Qui se trouve être une amie proche de Bella, si j'ai bien compris. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit rongée par la culpabilité. Elle doit avoir l'impression de l'avoir trahie.

\- Alice est ma femme, mais elle n'est pas ma compagne. Peter, je... Je ne pourrais pas passer l'éternité sans sa présence à mes côtés. »

Il me regarda, semblant peser les mots qu'il allait prononcer. Parce qu'il avait compris que je ne parlais pas d'Alice.

« Je suis au courant, mais Bella le sait-elle ? Connait-elle seulement la différence ? »

La réalité m'apparut brusquement. Je n'avais pas pensé à Alice depuis que nous avions quitté l'aéroport de Phoenix. Et la jalousie que je ressentais vis à vis d'Edward, avait totalement gommé la vampire de l'équation. A croire que ma peur que Bella ne me préfère Edward avait focalisé mon attention sur sa relation avec lui. Pourtant Peter avait raison, Alice faisait bien partie de cette équation. Mais où se trouvait la vérité ? Bella aimait-elle encore mon frère ? Regrettait-elle que je sois ici à sa place ? Être dans le flou me rendait dingue. J'avais besoin de savoir.

« Il faut que je lui parle ! »

Je n'attendis pas la réponse de Peter. Je m'élançais en direction de la maison. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de débouler dans le séjour. Charlotte se trouvait près de Bella. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises dans le canapé, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour l'une d'entre elle.

Mon amie se leva, quittant la pièce. Elle avait compris que nous avions besoin d'être seuls.

« Peter et moi devons chasser, nous serons de retour demain, me glissa-t-elle avant de partir. »

Je savais qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une excuse. Ils avaient déjà chassé la veille, et pouvaient largement tenir plusieurs jours. J'appréciais l'attention dont ils faisaient preuve. Charlotte savait que nous avions besoin de nous retrouver en tête à tête. J'attendis que la porte d'entrée se referme, ne quittant pas la jeune femme qui accaparait mon attention du regard. Elle se leva, tordant nerveusement ses mains.

« Je ne regrette pas ce baiser. »

C'était la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit. J'avais besoin qu'elle le sache et la vague de soulagement qui s'écoula d'elle, m'encouragea à poursuivre. Ce que j'étais en train de faire était mal vis à vis d'Edward, mais à vrai dire je m'en fichais complètement. Qu'importait la suite, j'en affronterais les conséquences.

« Je ne regrette rien Bella ! Ni ce baiser, ni mon désir de recommencer, encore et encore. »

Elle ne bougeait pas, mais son regard était verrouillé avec le mien. Elle attendait que je poursuive. Ses émotions étaient sens dessus-dessous. Et l'espoir que je sentais émaner d'elle renforça ma confiance. Je n'avais pas imaginé ses sentiments à mon égard.

« Tu me rends dingue, Bella. Dès que je te vois, je dois réprimer mon envie de te toucher, de t'embrasser. Et ça me rend fou de ne pas savoir pourquoi tu ressens ce que tu ressens ! Je sais que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est produit et je voulais simplement que tu saches que ce n'étais pas mon cas. »

Voilà, c'était dit, j'avais fait le premier pas. Les émotions se bousculaient en elle. Incrédulité, incertitude, joie. C'était un tel micmac que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

« Je ne regrette rien, moi non plus. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et pendant un instant, je me demandai si je ne l'avais pas imaginée. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, attirant mon attention sur sa bouche. Une bouche rosée que j'avais une folle envie d'embrasser à nouveau.

Je la rejoignis en une fraction de seconde. Elle ne sursauta même pas, comme si elle s'était habituée à la vitesse des vampires. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et lorsque je sentis ses bras se nouer autour de mon cou, je la sentis également projeter l'amour qu'elle ressentait. Et c'était bien plus précieux que tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu prononcer.

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? J'espère que le rapprochement Jasper/Bella vous fait plaisir! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre =)**

 **Kiss Miriallia**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire! Merci à vous qui suivez cette fiction, je sais que je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes publications, et j'en suis désolée. J'espère tout de même que le chapitre qui va suivre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

(Bella)

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui nous sépara. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue, et si Jasper n'avait pas interrompu notre baiser, je n'en aurais sans doute jamais pris conscience. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean et décrocha. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens, et je le sentais projeter sa frustration d'avoir été interrompu, reflétant la mienne.

« Allo ? »

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de son interlocuteur. Mais sans doute étais-ce l'un des membres de la famille. Je me sentis rapidement coupable de regretter cette interruption. La vie de mon amie était en danger, c'était une priorité. Avec un peu de chance, les nouvelles étaient bonnes.

« Pensez-vous y parvenir ? »

Parvenir à quoi ? A sortir Angela de son enfer ? L'avaient-ils retrouvée ? Je ne voulais pas me laisser aller à espérer. L'interprétation que j'avais était peut-être erronée. Seulement j'avais besoin d'y croire. Il fallait qu'Angela survive, il ne pouvait en être autrement !

Le visage de Jasper demeurait insondable, si bien que je ne pouvais pas interpréter ses expressions. Etait-ce de bonnes nouvelles, ou au contraire, de mauvaises ?

« Où en sont Emmett et Edward de leur côté ? »

J'avais beau tendre l'oreille, je n'entendais pas la personne au bout du fil. J'aurais aimé comprendre la conversation. J'espérais que Jasper ne me cacherait aucun détail.

« Très bien, tenez-nous au courant. »

Il raccrocha. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Y'a-t-il du nouveau ? Demandai-je. »

Jasper me regarda, semblant peser ses mots avec soin.

« Carlisle et les loups ont perdu la trace de la femelle. Ils ont perdu du temps, et espèrent tout de même pouvoir la localiser. »

Je devais certainement être plus blême que lui à l'heure actuelle. Et ce n'était pas peu dire, étant donné la blancheur de sa peau. Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Je ne m'y connaissais pas dans ce genre de situation, mais clairement, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Ils avaient perdu la trace de Victoria et avec elle, une possibilité de retrouver Angela.

Une vague de calme me frappa brusquement, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de formuler ma pensée. Ma requête avait beau être aberrante, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de parler.

« Laisse-moi y aller Jasper ! Je pourrais aider ! »

Nous avions déjà eu cette conversation, mais j'espérais que ce nouvel élément ferait pencher la balance du bon côté.

« Hors de question, tu ne ferais que les gêner. Tu es trop fragile. »

Il avait certainement raison, mais je ne pouvais repousser cette impression que ma présence était nécessaire. Je savais que seule mon intervention pouvait sauver Angela.

« Alors rends-moi forte ! Transforme moi ! »

J'avais dit cela sans réfléchir, mais cela ne m'empêchais d'être déterminée. Pour mon amie, j'étais prête à tout, même à abandonner totalement mon ancienne vie.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Bella ! En imaginant que je parvienne à te transformer sans te tuer, tu serais incapable d'aider. Un vampire lors de sa première année, est quasiment incontrôlable. Sans oublier que tu risquerais d'arracher la gorge de ton amie si tu venais à la croiser ! Penses-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée ? Tu serais tellement focalisée sur ta soif, que tu ne pourrais penser à rien d'autre ! »

Ma demande étant impulsive, je n'avais pas réellement réfléchi à la question. Et les arguments qu'il avançait, étaient imparables. Si bien qu'il n'eût aucun mal à me convaincre de la stupidité de ma proposition.

« Je pourrais servir d'appât dans ce cas ! »

Ce serait certainement plus utile que de rester planquée dans cette maison comme une lâche. Au regard que Jasper me lança, je sus qu'il n'approuvait pas mon idée. Et ce avant même de sentir son mécontentement.

« Je ne te laisserais pas approcher de ces vampires ! La seule idée qu'ils puissent te faire du mal m'est insupportable.

\- Ma vie n'est pas plus importante que celle d'Angela. »

J'avais les yeux rivés sur le parquet. Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais je savais qu'il avait entendu. Il leva la main et toucha ma joue du bout de ses doigts. Sa caresse était aussi légère qu'une plume.

« Elle l'est à mes yeux. »

Il releva mon menton, m'obligeant à croiser son regard. Je mordillai ma lèvre, nerveusement. Je savais qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressante. Et j'avais peur. Peur, car en quelques jours il s'était installé dans ma vie. Et je ne voyais pas comment j'allais me passer de sa présence, le jour où il me quitterait.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Je le sentis pousser une vague de confiance vers moi. Foutue manipulation vampirique !

« J'ai peur du jour où tu te lasseras de moi... »

Voilà, c'était dit. Sans doute n'aurais-je jamais prononcé ces mots sans l'aide de son don, mais j'avais besoin d'être rassurée à ce sujet. De savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à éprouver cette myriade de sentiment.

« Du moment où tu retrouveras Alice à la fin de cet intermède. De sa réaction lorsqu'elle saura que j'ai embrassé son mari. Elle est mon amie, et je l'ai trahie. »

Il y avait tellement de choses qui me faisaient peur. Et mettre des mots sur ces craintes m'apaisait légèrement. Je retins mon souffle, attendant avec appréhension sa réponse.

« Bella, il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur les vampires. »

Il marqua une pause, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Lorsqu'un vampire trouve sa compagne, il n'y a plus qu'elle à ses yeux. »

Entendre cela était douloureux. Je savais bien que face à Alice je n'avais aucune chance. Mais entendre de la bouche de Jasper qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait faisait plus mal que je ne le pensais. Et je me sentais tellement idiote d'avoir espéré plus que cela. Mais qu'espérai-je au juste ? Comment avais-je pu imaginer briser la couple de mon amie. La culpabilité s'abattit sur moi. Il fallait à tout prix réfréner ces sentiments qui naissaient en mon sein. Je devais combattre cet attachement que je sentais grandir de jour en jour. Mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Un sentiment de tendresse m'effleura me rendant confuse. J'étais à présent coutumière du fait et parvenais à distinguer aisément mes sentiments de ceux que Jasper projetait. Mais ce sentiment me rendait perplexe.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas Bella. Si Alice était réellement ma compagne, jamais je ne t'aurais lancé un regard. »

Un élan d'espoir naquit en moi à ces paroles, mais je le fis taire rapidement, attendant qu'il donne des précisions.

« Bella, depuis notre départ de Forks, je n'ai pas pensé à Alice. Tu es dans mon esprit à chaque instant. »

Il se pencha vers moi et ses lèvres effleurèrent ma joue, me faisant frissonner. Je les sentis descendre un peu plus et se poser sur ma bouche, aussi légères qu'un papillon. A cet instant, je cessai tout simplement de réfléchir, entourant sa nuque de mes bras pour intensifier le contact entre nous. Ses mains quittèrent mon visage pour se poser au creux de mes reins, me pressant un peu plus contre son corps. Il approfondit le baiser rapidement, le rendant plus passionné. Le désir tourbillonnait entre nous, et les émotions de l'un amplifiaient celles de l'autre.

Je sentis ses mains caresser mon dos, passant sous mon T-Shirt. Et bien que sa peau soit glacée, j'avais l'impression d'être en feu. Le désir qui couvait depuis des jours se manifesta avec force. Il me fit reculer de quelques pas et mon dos cogna contre le mur derrière moi. Sa bouche voyagea, traçant un sillon brûlant le long de ma mâchoire avant de se perdre dans mon cou. Je sentis ses lèvres mordiller cet endroit si sensible, me faisant gémir. Je glissai mes mains entre ses boucles soyeuses, l'encourageant à poursuivre. J'avais envie de plus, j'avais besoin de plus. Mon bassin vint à la rencontre du sien, augmentant la taille de son érection.

« Tu me rends fou, Bella. »

Sa voix se faisait saccadée, et avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait je me retrouvais allongée sur un lit. Nous étions fébriles l'un et l'autre. Je fis remonter son T-shirt, caressant au passage son torse musclé et il leva les bras pour me permettre de nous en débarrasser. Sa bouche se connecta de nouveau avec mon cou, traçant un sillon brûlant le long de ma jugulaire avant de se perdre dans mon décolleté. Il tira sur mon chemisier, enlevant les boutons et je me retrouvai en soutien-gorge, exposée à son regard. Je manquais d'expérience, mais Jasper me guidait doucement, ne brusquant rien entre nous. Il fit glisser les bretelles de mon sous-vêtement, exposant mes seins. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieur, légèrement inquiète. Ma poitrine était plutôt menue et c'était la première fois que je me dévoilais ainsi.

« Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il. »

Ces simples mots suffirent à me redonner confiance. Je me redressai, embrassant ses lèvres, mes mains perdues dans ses boucles blondes. L'une de ses mains malaxa l'un de mes seins, tandis que que sa bouche vint cueillir le second. Je me cambrai pour intensifier le contact, et mordis ma lèvre inférieure.

Mon pantalon quitta rapidement mes jambes, et ses doigts caressèrent doucement ma cuisse avant de se perdre au cœur de ma féminité. La sensation était incroyable et un gémissement m'échappa, sans que je puisse l'empêcher. Ma respiration était saccadée, j'avais besoin de plus.

Je défis la boucle de sa ceinture, et il se releva pour ôter son jean. Il se dressa devant moi, nu, me faisant penser à une statue de Dieu grec. Il ne resta pas longtemps loin de moi, et son corps froid entra en contact avec le mien. Le feu contre la glace. Son érection vint se nicher contre ma cuisse. Et je descendis timidement la main pour m'en saisir, imprimant un geste de va-et-vient maladroit. Le gémissement qu'émit Jasper me rendit plus sûre de moi et j'accentuai la vitesse du mouvement. Il repoussa ma main, et se positionna entre mes cuisses, d'un geste il se débarrassa de ma culotte qui ne résista pas à sa force de vampire.

Son regard vint s'encrer au mien, noire d'encre. Pourtant je ne me sentais pas menacée, je le sentais totalement en contrôle. Il n'eût pas besoin de poser la question, je projetai toute la confiance que j'avais, tout mon désir. Il plongea en moi, son regard toujours encré au mien. La douleur m'atteignit comme une flèche mais disparut aussitôt, et je sus qu'il l'avait supprimée, ne laissant que le plaisir. Celui-ci grimpait en moi à mesure qu'il se mouvait. L'expérience était incroyable, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Ses émotions se mêlaient aux miennes, et faisaient monter le plaisir par vague tandis qu'il se mouvait en moi. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il explose entre nous, me laissant pantelante.

Ma respiration était saccadée et je l'emprisonnai entre mes jambes et mes bras pour ne pas être séparée de lui. Son front reposait contre ma clavicule, et je sentais son souffle frais contre ma peau. Il se redressa, déposant des baisers papillon sur mon visage avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me fit parvenir une vague de tendresse qui me coupa le souffle, et j'eus l'impression d'être réellement importante à ses yeux. Il resta encore un moment contre moi avant de s'éloigner, même si je sentis du regret venant de lui.

« J'ai besoin de chasser Bella. »

Je fis une moue boudeuse avant de relâcher mon étreinte autour de son cou. Il se pencha, posant un doux baiser sur ma joue.

« Je reviens vite, murmura-t-il. »

Il disparut alors en un coup de vent et pendant un instant je me demandai si je n'avais pas rêvé cet instant. Mais la tache de sang sur les draps me prouvait qu'il n'en était rien. Je quittais le lit, encore un peu alanguie par nos ébats.

Il fallut encore quelques instants avant que je prenne la mesure de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Je venais de tromper Edward. Le sentiment de culpabilité remplaça celui de bien-être que j'avais ressentie jusqu'ici. Paradoxalement je ne regrettais rien. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant à ma place qu'entre les bras de Jasper. Ca n'amenuisait pas le sentiment de culpabilité qui montait en moi. J'avais provoqué une tornade, mais j'espérais qu'elle ne détruirait pas cette famille qui avait été si bienveillante à mon égard. Une famille qui n'hésitait pas à se mettre en danger pour me protéger et pour sauver Angela.

Je ramassais mes affaires, rougissant en découvrant ma culotte réduite en lambeau. Je me revêtis rapidement. Un sentiment de honte s'insinua vicieusement. Que devait penser Jasper ? Que j'avais trahi son frère sans le moindre scrupule. Pourtant ça n'avait rien à voir. Et je cherchais encore comment mes sentiments avaient pu changer si vite. En quelques jours, Edward avait disparu de mon esprit. Comment avais-je pu tomber aussi profondément amoureuse de Jasper en si peu de temps ? N'étais-je qu'un cœur d'artichaut ? Allais-je oublier Jasper à l'instant où un autre allait croiser ma route ? Je ne pouvais pas imaginer cela. Je me sentais confuse, et mes pensées me rendaient irrationnelle. Je devais me concentrer sur ce qui était le plus vital. Me concentrer sur mon amie. Je gèrerais le reste au fur et à mesure. Du moins si je sortais vivante de ce bourbier incommensurable dans lequel je m'étais fourrée.

Au moment où je quittais la chambre, je compris que pour la première fois depuis des jours, je me trouvais complètement seule. La maison était calme. Peter et Charlotte ne devaient revenir que le lendemain matin. C'était le moment que j'attendais depuis des jours et des jours.

Ma décision fut rapidement prise, je récupérai mon sac dans le salon et les clés de voiture sur la commode de l'entrée. Je savais qu'il serait furieux, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur en pensant à lui, mais je ne me laissai pas distraire pour autant. Les vibrations d'un téléphone portable retinrent mon attention. Il était posé sur la commode près de l'entrée. Jasper avait dû l'oublier là. Le nom de Peter s'affichait. Son don avait dû l'alerter. Mais il était trop tard. J'allais réussir, je le savais. J'embarquais le smartphone avec moi et me précipitai à l'extérieur. J'étais enfin libre, pourtant je n'en ressentais aucune satisfaction. Mon cœur voulait faire demi-tour, et attendre Jasper. Je suivis ma tête et quittai la maison.

(Angela)

J'étais décidée à tenter ma chance. Avec patience, je découpais les liens qui me retenaient prisonnière. La lame émoussée ne tranchait pas la corde aussi rapidement que je l'aurais souhaité, mais petit à petit, je la sentais céder.

La peur courait dans mes veines. Je n'avais le droit qu'à un seul essai. Si je me plantais, j'étais foutue. J'ignorais ce dont cette femme était capable, mais je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas une enfant de chœur. Les battements de mon cœur résonnaient comme un tam-tam dans mes oreilles. Plus vite, plus vite ! La lame ripa, entaillant légèrement la paume de ma main, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas à ce détail. Je saignais à peine. Je poursuivis ma tâche avec acharnement. Mes mains tremblaient et je fis tomber la lame dans mon empressement. Je la ramassai, respirant un bon coup, tentant de calmer mon angoisse grandissante. C'était ma chance, je ne pouvais pas la laisser m'échapper.

Il me fallut de nombreuses minutes pour enfin me libérer, je finis par tirer sur les cordes, ignorant la sensation de brûlure qu'elles causaient sur mes poignets. Je devais faire vite. Je parvins à me défaire de mes liens, je les laissai tomber au sol et me relevai, m'aidant du mur. Mes jambes flageolaient, mais je décidais de passer outre. Si je laissais cela me ralentir, j'étais fichue. Je fis quelques pas hésitant dans la cave, avant d'avancer plus franchement.

Je grimpais l'escalier, grimaçant au moindre bruit que cela occasionnait. J'avais entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer, mais je n'étais pas sûre pour autant que la maison était vide. Et si mon ravisseur changeait ses habitudes et revenait plus rapidement que prévu ? Et si je m'étais trompé et que la rouquine se trouvait toujours dans la maison ?

Je tentais de mettre tous mes doutes de côté. Je devais me focaliser sur mon objectif. Même si j'étais terrifié à l'idée que ma tentative échoue, je devais au moins essayer. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la passive Angela aux commandes. C'était une question de survie. Alors, bien sûre, je pouvais me comporter comme je le faisais habituellement, trop effrayé pour agir, ou alors je pouvais prendre les choses en main. Et alors, peut-être aurais-je une chance de m'en sortir. Car je n'avais aucun doute. Même si Bella se livrait à ce cinglé, jamais ils ne me laisseraient partir en vie. Ma vie ne représentait rien pour eux.

Je collai un instant mon oreille à la porte, retenant mon souffle. Aucun bruit ne semblait provenir de l'extérieur de la cave. Priant de toutes mes forces pour que la maison soit vide, j'ouvris en douceur la porte, et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle émit un grincement. Le son n'était pas très fort, pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il résonnait autour de moi aussi fort qu'un tambour.

Je m'immobilisais, mais aucun mouvement ne vint perturber le calme environnant, comme je l'espérais, la maison était déserte. Je me glissai dans le hall d'entrée et sans prendre le temps de m'accoutumer à la luminosité, je me ruais sur la porte d'entrée. La lumière du soleil m'agressa dès que je mis un pied dehors. Elle contrastait avec l'obscurité dans laquelle j'avais vécu tout ce temps.

M'accoutumant tant bien que mal à la luminosité, je me mis à courir, sans me retourner. C'était la seule chose à faire, courir droit devant et ne surtout pas regarder derrière moi. J'avais décidé de me réfugier dans la forêt. Suivre le chemin qui menait à cette maison était trop risqué. C'était celui que mes ravisseurs devaient emprunter et j'avais trop peur de les croiser.

Les branches des arbres fouettaient mon visage et la terre humide rendait le sol particulièrement glissant. Je ne ralentissais pas pour autant. Ma respiration devint rapidement erratique. Je n'avais jamais été une grande sportive, me concentrant sur des disciplines plus artistiques. Et aujourd'hui je regrettais de ne pas m'être entraînée plus que cela. J'avais la poitrine en feu, mais la peur m'empêchait de ralentir.

Plus vite ! Plus vite ! Je ne cessais de répéter cela dans ma tête, tel un mantra. Je devais mettre le plus de distance en cette maison et moi. Au bout de longues minutes, je ralentis ma course folle. J'avais couru droit devant, du moins l'espérais-je. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où je me situais. Etais-je toujours dans l'Etat de Washington ? Ou bien m'avaient-ils emmenée loin de chez moi ? J'étais incapable de le savoir. L'environnement n'était pas si différent de celui auquel j'étais habituée. Une forêt immense, les mêmes arbres, la même humidité. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Je pouvais très bien me trouver à des centaines de kilomètres de Forks, pour ce que j'en savais ces forêts s'étendaient sur une très grande superficie.

Une racine me fit trébucher et je m'étalai de tout mon long. Mes mains amortirent ma chute, et la douleur irradia dans mes poignets. Je pris appui sur un tronc près de moi, me relevant difficilement. Mes jambes tremblaient, et j'étais à bout de forces. Je devais ralentir un peu la cadence, sinon je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Je repris la route, en marchant cette fois-ci. Je boitais, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. Je refoulai les larmes qui menaçaient de me submerger. J'avais réussi à quitter cette maison, mais je n'étais pas pour autant tirée d'affaire. Je devais retrouver la civilisation, car je ne survivrais pas longtemps dans cette forêt.

Je m'appuyais sur les arbres lorsque c'était possible, m'en servant comme d'une béquille. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, pourtant, ma fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Je l'aperçus alors. C'était un homme à la peau basanée. Et je ressentis un immense soulagement. Enfin quelqu'un susceptible de me venir en aide.

« Au secours ! »

Je devais avoir l'air désespérée et une apparence échevelée. Mais après ce que j'avais traversé, ce n'était pas étonnant. J'étais crasseuse et à bout de force. Je me rapprochais de l'homme en claudiquant.

« J'ai été kidnappée, je... J'ai réussi à m'échapper... »

Les mots s'emmêlaient dans ma tête et j'éprouvais des difficultés à rassembler mes esprits. Je n'étais plus très loin de l'inconnu à présent.

« Je vous en prie, ramenez-moi dans la ville la plus proche. »

Ce fut à cet instant que je les vis, ces yeux rouge carmin. Le même rouge que ceux de la femme. Et je sûs alors que je n'étais pas tirée d'affaire. Cet homme aux draedlocks faisait partit de la même bande.

« Tiens, tiens. Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante. »

J'eus un mouvement de recul. Il avait ce regard dans les yeux qui me paralysait de peur. Le regard d'un prédateur qui s'apprêtait à fondre sur sa proie. Et quelque chose dans ce regard me fit comprendre que s'il m'attrapait, il ne me ramènerait pas gentiment dans cette cave.

Je devais me secouer, ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'abandonner. Je fis demi-tour, m'élançant à toute vitesse en sens inverse. Son rire résonna dans mes oreilles. Il se moquait de ma pathétique tentative. Je me sentais comme prise au piège. Quelque part, tout au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était vain de courir. Il allait me rattraper. Pourtant, je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je ne le laisserais pas m'avoir sans lutter.

J'avais à peine parcouru quelques mètres quand il se matérialisa devant moi, un sourire victorieux planté sur ses lèvres. Et je compris, je compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il n'était pas humainement possible qu'il se trouve là devant moi. Ce n'était pas possible.

Ces yeux rouges, étaient-ils vraiment dus à des lentilles comme je le pensais ? Et la force de cette femme ? Plus j'y pensais, moins je trouvais ça normal. Et cette vitesse, cet homme n'aurait jamais dû se trouver devant moi.

« Tu essayes de me fausser compagnie ? Ce n'est pas très gentil. »

Il affichait un air de fausse tristesse qui me ficha la trouille. Je fis demi-tour à nouveau. Il était déjà là. Son corps à quelques centimètres du mien. Ma respiration devint erratique et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Une larme m'échappa, coulant le long de ma joue. Jamais je n'échapperais à ce démon. Je ne voyais aucune porte de sortie, aucune échappatoire.

Il leva la main et je me figeai totalement lorsqu'il essuya la larme qui roulait sur mon visage. Sa peau était glacée, anormalement glacée. Tout mon corps se révulsa à ce contact.

« Chuuut... Ne pleure pas. »

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je sanglotais. J'étais trop focalisée sur ses gestes et sur le danger qui me menaçait. Le son de sa voix était faussement consolateur, en réalité, il semblait prendre plaisir à la situation.

« Je ferais en sorte que ce soit rapide. »

Ses bras m'encerclèrent fermement à la manière d'un étau. Et je sus instinctivement que je n'avais aucune chance de m'en défaire. Je sentais son souffle dans le creux de ma nuque et je compris que j'allais mourir. Personne ne viendrait à mon secours, pas au milieu de cette forêt. Et j'avais l'intime conviction qu'on ne retrouverait jamais mon corps. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, espérant que ça allait être rapide.

« Laurent, cesse de jouer avec notre prisonnière, et n'oublie pas que James souhaite la garder en vie. »

La voix de velours venait de derrière moi. La rouquine m'avait retrouvée et je n'aurais jamais pensé que je me sentirais soulagée. Je sentis les bras de la créature se dénouer et je pus enfin respirer. Sans doute cette femme se fichait-elle totalement de mon existence mais elle venait de me sauver la vie. Ou tout du moins, m'avait-elle donné un sursis.

« Victoria, la salua-t-il. Tu sais à quel point je suis faible devant un tel buffet. Elle sent délicieusement bon, je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Il fit un pas en arrière et malgré son ton badin, je le sentais tendu. Il se méfiait de cette Victoria, paraissait même la craindre. Elle ne répondit rien à son commentaire, son attention fixée sur moi, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Sa main entra en contact avec ma joue. Ce fut violent et je fus projetée sur le sol. Pourtant, une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla qu'elle avait retenu son coup. Ma mâchoire était douloureuse et j'étais complètement sonnée. Le monde tournait autour de moi.

« Si tu tentes à nouveau de t'évader, je te brise les deux jambes ! »

La menace me parvint à travers un brouillard mais je ne doutais pas qu'elle soit sérieuse. Mortellement sérieuse. Ce fut la dernière chose qui me parvint avant que l'obscurité me submerge.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des lemons, j'espère que celui-ci était correct. J'ai un peu hésité pour ce chapitre, j'avais peur qu'il arrive un peu trop vite dans l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**


End file.
